Casanova: Marriage of convenience , or is it?
by JCL-Tennant-Piper-1985
Summary: Giacomo Casanova, has been sent to prison. But what if Grimani's father was willing to pardon him. But only if he married his youngest and only daughter. GiacomoOFC HenrietteGrimani. Based on the BBC3 series, by Russel T Davies.
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own the rights to Casanova. Nor do I own the characters. It belongs to Russell T Davis. I am just borrowing them. I do own the plot and the original characters.**

Casanova: Marriage of convenience, or is it?

Giacomo Casanova lay in his cell looking up at the ceiling, his depression growing by the second. The woman he loved was now married, and would never be his.

Grimani that bastard, he now owned her and her family. She could never leave him. She would always put her family above her own happiness and everything and everyone else no matter what.

Giacomo was just going over everything in his head when he heard his cell door being opened. He looked up, to find the last person he ever wanted to see.

Grimani **'That fucker'** Giacomo thought murderously **'probably came to gloat. Well, he knows what he can go do with his gloating'**

Grimani could see that Giacomo was clearly seething at the mere sight of his presence. He had never seen that much emotion displayed on the other mans face before; well at least never aimed at him that is.

Giacomo asked dispassionately and tiredly "what the hell are you doing here and what do you want? Come to bloody gloat did you? Well, save it I don't want to hear it, you won. Now piss off."

His words were dripping with bitter venom. Grimani sighed and said in a matter fact tone of voice "Now Casanova, why would I feel the need to gloat?

Yes I won she is now my wife and shall never be yours. But I never came here to gloat as much as the option does indeed seem terribly appealing to say the least."

Giacomo snorted "you're doing it right now. I don't think you even honestly know the meaning of the term gloating, you don't even realise your doing it right now, you knob."

Grimani bit down on his tongue and replied more calmly then he was feeling a hell of a lot more calmly. "Never mind that now Casanova, my family or to be more precise, my father has a proposition for you.

I would sooner see you rot in here, but as it is my father is willing to grant you a pardoning and allow you to remain here in Venice, but only on one condition and one condition alone."

He added before Giacomo could curse him. "If you agree to my father's idea, your name will be cleared and will once again stand for something, that's if it ever did to begin with."

Giacomo shot him a dirty look a lifted his middle finger in a rude gesture. Grimani realised then and there, that if Casanova had not annoyed him so much, and he was not in love with his wife, then he would have found him amusing and a worthy match.

He continued "you will be pardoned and your name cleared and allowed to stay in Venice, if you married my younger sister Astra Cherise Grimani. She turned eighteen earlier this month."

Giacomo couldn't help it he was horrified. He let out a bark like laugh, it sounded harsh to even Grimani's ears. He asked incredulously "why on earth would your father want to marry his daughter off to me? When he could quite easily marry her off to some rich and noble prick with a stick shoved up his arse, and old enough to be her grandfather?"

Grimani sighed in order to hide the smirk that was just beneath the surface. He was beginning to realise that Casanova was not as stupid as he had first thought, far from in fact.

He hated the fact he had clearly underestimated him, meaning Casanova could prove to be very dangerous and perhaps some what useful with the right guidance.

He finally spoke up "yes, indeed that very thought had crossed my mind as well. But the fact of the matter is if you're willing to cooperate and abide by the law, you could go far, with the help of the Grimani name behind you."

He added "like I said, my father's idea and most certainly not my own, you could rot in here and I still wouldn't bat a mere eye lid. I have nothing to gain from this but you do."

Giacomo sneered "actually Grimani you're wrong. If I did agree this and that is a hefty sized if, then you would be able to sit back and watch me suffer as the woman I love is on the arm of another man. Watch her as she becomes a mother to another man's children. So yes you are getting something out of this." He glared at Grimani.

Grimani retorted. "True. But what you don't seem to realise is that, Henrietta Will have to also sit back and watch you marry my sister, then watch her as she becomes the mother of your children, the future Casanova generation."

He added bitterly "and at least you will have something in common with me. We will both be in loveless marriages. Henrietta she does not love me, you, you bastard have, well and truly stole that role from me.  
So in return why should you not be in a marriage where your wife does not love you and you will most likely never love her in return?"

He finished bitterly "but there is one difference. That being that I love my wife, and that you'll more then probably won't ever love Astra."

Giacomo was reeling. Grimani, he was in love with Henriette. He was in love with her, and she would never return that love, because it already belonged to him and not Grimani.

Grimani said "I can't see how or why you would refuse, its not like you have anything left, except perhaps a crap load of pride."

He added "you'd be rich and a noble; you'd have a beautiful young woman on your arm. You'd be envied. Astra has more then a few admirers. And unlike most women she is intelligent and well educated like my self."

Giacomo looked defeated. There was nothing he could do but agree. He refused to rot away in his current hell hole. He would have to bite down on his pride and do what he had to in order to survive. He would hate it, but hey, there was always a mistress or better yet mistresses when the wife became unbearable.


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own the rights to Casanova. Nor do I own the characters. It belongs to Russell T Davis. I am just borrowing them. I do own the plot and the original characters.**

Casanova: Marriage of convenience, or is it?

That night Giacomo was released from prison and told Grimani that he needed to find Rocco, his former man servant. As he was with him all the way from the beginning and he was supposed to be by his side.

Grimani reluctantly agreed and sent for Rocco. When Rocco the next morning was lead to the Grimani estate, he was instantly worried, what would the Grimani's want with him, the former man servant and best friend of Giacomo Casanova?

Rocco, he was stunned when he was lead into a room and found none other then Giacomo, standing by a window, he was looking like his world had ended.

Giacomo had cleaned up, and was wearing black britches and his black knee high boots and a white shirt with a dark blood red tunic and a matching coat and waist coat.

The waist coat had embroidery, of golden vines and leaves, as did the lapels and the cuffs of his coat. And his hair had been tied back with a matching red cord.

Rocco cleared his throat and asked worriedly "why the hell are you here Giacomo? Why the on earth would you, be here, at the family estate of the very same man whom just married the love of your life?"

Giacomo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and replied "Grimani's father has had me pardoned, under the one condition." Rocco raised an eye brow and asked "which is?"

Giacomo replied "this time tomorrow I will officially be engaged to be married to Astra Grimani, the only daughter of Bryant Grimani, and the sister to Henriette's husband."

Rocco's jaw dropped in disbelief. He asked incredulously "But Giacomo, why would you marry somebody you do not love and the sister of Grimani no less?

Honestly you are going to be around Henriette constantly, but not as her husband but as her brother in law. It will drive you mad with jealousy."

Giacomo snapped "god damn it Rocco, I know that, do you think I am damn well not aware of that? It is better then rotting in a fucking prison cell and wasting away to nothing."

Rocco asked "have you met Astra your future wife to be yet?" Giacomo shook his head "no, I'm due to meet her within the hour. I wonder if she will be like all of those flighty and giggly and spoilt women of the upper class society."

Less then an hour later Giacomo was waiting in one of the main lounge areas. He stood near the fire place with his back to everyone. He did not dare face Henriette or he would lose it completely.

He turned when he heard the door open. It opened to reveal a young woman of mid height with slightly tanned skin. She was very beautiful. **(Think Billie Piper)**

Light blond almost white hair, pinned on top of her head in barrel curls with a few curls framing her heart shaped face and high cheek bones.

Big and beautiful expressive bright chocolate brown eyes, framed by long curled lashes, eyed him thoughtfully and a little apprehensively.

They were the eyes of a very intelligent woman; there was none of the flirty and batting eye lashes like the other women. She was clearly the calculating kind; well she was a Grimani after all.

Giacomo studied her perfect and shapely hour glass figure and her ample and supple rounded breasts. She was dressed in a flowing gown of pale mint green silk. It had a tight bodice and was low cut, showing the top of her breasts.

The bodice looked like it was a second skin. The bodice was covered in golden embroidery of vines and tiny roses. The sleeves reached a few inches above her elbows and puffed ever so slightly at the cuff.

There was not an inch of lace in sight. Unlike some of the gowns Giacomo had seen the other women wear, covered practically all in lace. He approved of her style.

Bryant Grimani made the introductions. "Giacomo Casanova this is my daughter Astra, you are to be her fiancée by the end of tomorrow night. I shall be holding a ball tomorrow evening. I will then announce your engagement to the entire upper class society."

Astra stepped forward and held out her hand; Giacomo gently took it and placed a delicate kiss upon her knuckles. "It is a pleasure to meet you. So it seems you are to be my husband. I never saw that one coming that's for sure."

She added with a singly raised elegant shaped eyebrow "tell me Mr. Casanova how exactly did you; come to be chosen to be my husband? Last time I checked you were behind bars for various crimes and forgery."

She added "how may I ask did you manage to get pardoned?" Her father spoke up "Astra dear I hardly think that concerns you now does it?"

She narrowed her eyes and replied in a sweet tone of voice with a slight edge of ice. "Oh but on the contrary father, I do believe it to be business of mine. I after all am to be his wife. I'd very much appreciate knowing what I'm getting my self into."

She continued with a smirk, knowing her father hated it when she did that. "But yet again perhaps there is some black mail here, is there not?"

She sighed "you only agreed to pardon him if he agreed to marry me. Christ father, am I worth so very little to you that you have to bribe someone to marry me? Am I that undesirable that he is left without a choice or else rot away in a prison cell?"

She glared coldly at her father. And turned to face Giacomo who was clearly stunned, she was not the shy daddy's girl he expected her to be.

She raised an eye brow and said "don't look so surprised. What were you expecting a daddies little spoilt princess that bends to his every whim?"

She sighed "the truth is, I preferred my mother over my father, and my brother preferred our father. I am more like our mother, where my brother is more like our father."

She turned back to her father and grimaced "why did you choose a man who has had more women then I have had less then innocent dreams?"

She sighed sadly "and why have you chose a man who is in love with his soon to be sister in law. Father I am going to end up living in her shadow. But if it means I gained a husband and am not left to become a spinster then I guess I shall have to grin and bare it as they say."

She turned around and eyed Giacomo who was looking extremely pale and more then a little uncomfortable. She took pity on him and replied "don't worry I am not expecting you to ever fall madly in love with me, it would be highly unpractical of me."

She sighed "well if you'd excuse me father, I am due my Latin and Spanish tutorials in less then five minutes time." Her father nodded and allowed her to leave the room. There was an uncomfortable silence after she had closed the door behind her.

Later on that morning Giacomo met up with Rocco. Rocco asked "so what is the soon to be fair lady Casanova like?" Giacomo replied "she is extremely beautiful. She has an attitude like none other I have ever met before. She obviously is not the flirty and giggly type either.

Christ she even answered her father back. She sure as hell isn't a spoilt little princess and daddies girl. It seems she merely tolerates him. She preferred her mother. Now that her mother Ara Grimani is dead, having died of cancer merely two years ago, Astra is left to deal with her father and older brother."

He shook his head "damn Rocco she even up and said that she knew I did not love her and suspects that I most likely never will. She does not expect anything from me."

Rocco let out a low whistle. "She sounds like she won't take any shit lying down. She sounds head strong." He laughed "you're going to have your hands full with her you do realise."

Giacomo sighed sadly "god Rocco, she doesn't deserve this, she deserves a man that will worship the ground she walks upon."

Rocco nodded he asked "so what is she currently doing right now?" Giacomo replied "she is currently in the middle of her Latin and Spanish tutorials. Her father tells me she is fluent in French, German, not even I can speak German, she is currently close to finishing learning Spanish and Latin."

He added "she is fully inversed in Shakespeare and philosophy. She can play the piano and the violin. She even understands the general gist of politics for Christ sake."

Rocco shook his head in wonder as he said "so you mean she looks to be someone who can match you not only in the intelligent's department but also in wit as well."

Giacomo nodded "if it weren't for the fact she doesn't sleep around, she could well and truly be my female equivalent, it's scary." Rocco chuckled as they continued to walk the grounds of the Grimani estate.


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own the rights to Casanova. Nor do I own the characters. It belongs to Russell T Davis. I am just borrowing them. I do own the plot and the original characters.**

Casanova: Marriage of convenience, or is it?

Giacomo sighed he had just sold his pure silver watch; he had then bought Astra an engagement ring. It was a pure golden band with a diamond mounted on the solid band.

He was going to propose to her that up and coming afternoon before the evening ball where her father would announce their engagement.

Later on that afternoon Rocco was walking around the grounds, when he came across Astra she was sitting on a bench near a water fall. She was reading a book.

Rocco thought she looked extremely beautiful, Giacomo had been right. Her light blond hair gleamed in the sun light. The sun gave her smooth unblemished skin a slight glow, while she looked lovely in pale lilac.

She looked up when she sensed she was not alone. She smiled slightly and said "oh, hello, it is Rocco I presume? You are Giacomo's man servant and also his friend, aren't you?"

Rocco nodded. He noticed she was also pleasant and polite enough even to him, who was not of noble blood. She was clearly not like the rest of her family she seemed to be the exception.

Astra looked thoughtful as she asked "Rocco, you know that silver watch Giacomo had with him yesterday? Do you happen to know why he does not have it with him today?"

Rocco sighed "I'm not supposed to say anything, but he sold it this morning. He sold it for money to buy you an engagement ring."

He watched as Astra's eyes widened before a look of guilt spread across her face. She said "Rocco would you mind taking me to the place he sold it, I wish to buy back for him?"

Rocco was surprised, she hardly knew her husband to be, but she was still willing to give back what he gave up for her. Rocco smiled and nodded. She was going to make such a wonderful wife. It was a shame in some sense that her husband to be was in love with another woman, not just any woman but her sister in law.

He knew that was going to be hard for her, he felt deep sympathy for her. Giacomo was right she did not deserve it. She deserved to have a husband who worshiped the ground she walked upon, and every tiny thing about to her no matter what.

An hour and half later found Astra and Rocco at the shop He and Giacomo had gone to earlier on that morning. The shop keeper looked up at Rocco and commented "back again and so soon as well." He turned to Astra and asked "and you madam what can I do for you this fine day?"

Astra replied "my soon to be fiancée came in here this morning along with this man" she gestured to Rocco. "He sold his watch, I would like to buy it back, and return it to its rightful owner. I hope you still have it and have not sold it."

The shop keeper nodded "no madam I do indeed still have it." He bent over and reached inside a display cabinet and removed a round shaped, solid silver pocket watch.

He handed it to Astra who examined it and nodded confirming it was Giacomo's pocket watch. She had the man wrap it up in a white box lined with golden tissue paper.

He then handed her the box, and she counted the correct amount of money out, and then handed it to the shop owner. Later on that afternoon, Giacomo found Astra in her own personal library. She was sat on a soft black couch made of soft velvet.

She was reading a book, the same book she had been reading earlier on in the garden. Giacomo noticed it was Romeo and Juliet that she was reading.

Giacomo smiled "so you're into those tragic love affairs that are doomed from the very start?" Astra sighed "you would know about that wouldn't you?"

The meaning of her retort was loud and clear to Giacomo. He closed his eyes and sighed. He supposed she did have the right to feel that she was inferior to Henriette; he wished it was not like that.

Astra commented "oh and whilst I still remember, I have something for you." She removed the box from the cushion at her side. She handed the white box to Giacomo who looked puzzled as he took the box from her. He commented "what is this? You honestly did not have to do this."

Astra replied as he removed the lid and moved the tissue paper a side "I was just returning what rightfully belonged to you, that's all."

Giacomo was surprised to discover it was his watch that he had sold that morning. He asked "where did you get this? And how did you know I had sold it?"

Astra replied "Rocco told me some what reluctantly what you had done, when I confronted him and asked where your watch had gone and why you were not wearing it like you had yesterday."

She added "so I had Rocco take me to the place you had sold it and I got it back for you. You should have never had to have sold it."

Giacomo was speechless, he couldn't believe it. She had had gone and done something so thoughtful and completely selfless, and was clearly not asking for anything in return. Not even his love.

Giacomo swallowed down hard on the guilt that suddenly plagued him. He was marrying her out of mere convenience to stay out of prison.

Giacomo slowly sat down beside her and put his head in his hands and breathed in and out deeply. He startled when he felt a warm and tiny hand touch his shoulder ever so gently.

He looked up to see the sympathetic smiling face of his soon to be fiancée. Her eyes were full of sadness and acceptance. She said "it is not your fault, you can not help who you love no one can." Giacomo shook his head and said "I am so, so sorry. You deserve so much more then this."

Giacomo reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened the box to reveal the ring he had gotten for her. He said sadly "I'll try to be the best husband that I can if you marry me. All I can promise is that I'll try."

Astra nodded "I know you will. And I accept." Giacomo nodded and removed the ring from the box; he then took her left hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

It was official he was engaged. That night the older Grimani would announce the up and coming marriage to the society.

Later on that evening the ball was in full swing. Grimani had announced their engagement, the whole of society by tomorrow would know.

Astra was dressed in a off the shoulder flowing gown of pale lemon silk with white embroidery. Her hair had been pinned half up and half down in soft and bouncing barrel curls.

Giacomo and Astra danced along with the others, in time with the music playing. Giacomo eyed Henriette over Astra's shoulder. She returned the look from over the shoulder of the other Grimani sibling.

Astra sensed Giacomo was looking at somebody and her suspicions were confirmed when she turned to face Giacomo and noticed which direction he was looking in and who he was looking at.

Giacomo and Henriette quickly noticed Astra had noticed what they had been doing. They both watched as she turned away and pointedly ignored it. Giacomo and Henriette were amazed. If Astra's brother had seen that, he would have kicked a stink up and made a scene.

Henriette felt bad really bad for her sister in law. This was her engagement ball and she was be subjected to having to watch her fiancée and her sister in law making eyes at each other. Henriette had no idea how she did it.

At the end of the evening as the ball was drawing to a close Astra left Giacomo's side and went to talk to someone she knew, while her brother was talking to his father surrounded by men of wealth and power.

Giacomo and Henriette stood to one side as they talked. "She is taking this so well, I feel absolutely terrible Giacomo. I don't want to hurt her; I wanted her as a sister. But I can see she is already drawing away from me, not that I can blame her of course."

Giacomo sighed and nodded "I know I feel like crap as well. Today I sold my silver pocket watch" he held up the pocket watch to show her. "I sold it to buy her the ring you see on her finger. A couple of hours later she returns it to me. Henriette she got Rocco to take her to buy it back for me. She never expected anything in return."

He sighed frustrated "god, how can she be so selfless and unassuming? She is nothing like her brother or her father. I'm finding it hard to grasp the fact she is a noble born Grimani, she is nothing like them it is astounding."

Henriette said "she is the one true exception. She is going to make you a wonderful wife Giacomo. Treat her right; even if you don't love her, she deserves respect. She has been pulled into this against her will."

They turned when they heard a beautiful laugh near by. They discovered it was Astra. Her face lit up beautifully when she laughed. Henriette sighed "wow even her laugh is beautiful." Giacomo nodded in agreement. He realised he was very lucky, luckier then he rightful deserved to be.

Here was this incredible woman, who was willing to accept her husband to be would never truly love her back. Giacomo found his ultimate respect growing for her by the second.


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own the rights to Casanova. Nor do I own the characters. It belongs to Russell T Davis. I am just borrowing them. I do own the plot and the original characters. **

Casanova: Marriage of convenience, or is it?

The morning of their wedding day had arrived. They had been engaged for just under a month. The wedding ceremony was due to go a head at eleven thirty that morning.

Giacomo and Rocco were in Giacomo's personal rooms; rooms that Astra would be sleeping in that up and coming night.

Rocco was helping Giacomo into his coat made of the finest Chinese silk. His waist coat was made of the same material.

He was dressed in jet black trousers with his knee cap black leather boots. He wore a white shirt under his waist coat that was royal blue with silver embroidery.

His coat was the same colour with the same silver embroidery on the lapels and the cuffs. He wore a tunic that matched the coat and waist coat.

His hair had been tied back with a royal blue cord. He looked handsome. Rocco thought it were a pity it was not the woman he loved that he was making all this effort for.

Giacomo looked like he was lost off in his own world. Rocco could see how distracted his friend and employer was. Rocco was dressed not as extravagantly as Giacomo, but his clothes were still more stylish and expensive then he was accustomed to.

He was going to be Giacomo's best man. The senior Grimani thought it best if his son were to take that role. He practically insisted upon it.

But Giacomo had put his foot down and said in none uncertain terms that he would rather slit his own throat first, before he had the junior Grimani as his best man.

Astra had been stunned by this. She was beginning to understand the strong hatred of her brother; that Giacomo felt. She couldn't say she really blamed him. Her brother after all was married to the woman Giacomo loved.

Mean while Astra was being helped into her wedding gown, one of her four maids had just finished lacing up her corset.

Her hair had been placed in her usual barrel curls and pinned behind her head instead of on top of it. The curls were being held up by pins with rhinestones on them. They gleamed brightly.

She was wearing diamond stud earrings and a matching choker that had been her mothers, and had been left to her when she had died.

Her make up had been done perfectly. She normally did not where a lot of make up. But today she had made an exception seeing as it was her wedding day.

Her face and her neck had been dusted in a crème coloured powder. Her high cheek bones were dusted in a pale pink blush. Her upper eyes had been dusted with a very light creamy brown colour, while her lower lids had been dusted with a slightly darker bronzed brown colour.

Her lower lids had been out lined in black kohl. Then her lashes were curled with black mascara, making them look longer and fuller. And finally to make her eyes look even wider and more pronounced a thin line of dark brown pencil was placed under her eyes.

Her mouth was out lined in a light rose coloured pencil then a slightly darker rose coloured lip colour was applied all over the full and pouty lips.

The maid was just finishing fastening the sixth and final pearl button at back of the gown. The gown was made of pure white silk. It flowed down to the floor and flared out.

The long and flowing skirt had a layer of material on top of the pure white silk underneath. The material was pure white with silver embroidery similar to what was on Giacomo's waist coat, tunic and coat.

The bodice was tight and low cut; it revealed the top half of her breasts. The material rested just a few inches below her shoulder blades, and clung to her hour glass figure.

The sleeves were tight and flared out slightly just below her elbows. The cuffs had the same silver embroidery the skirt had.

She then stepped into a pair of white heel shoes. She knew they were going to be killing her feet by the time she had shared the first dance with Giacomo as husband and wife.

Then another maid attached the long and flowing vale; that flowed out behind her, and ended in a flowing see through material just below her knees. Then finally she was handed a bouquet of pink roses.

Finally she was ready, ready to pledge her self to a man who did not love her and would never love her. She was going to be stuck in a loveless marriage.

The thought made her eyes begin to fill with tears. She quickly wiped them away carefully, so as to not end up looking like a racoon.

The maid noticed she had tears in her eyes, before she managed to wipe them away. Henriette as her maid of honour, Astra had no one else she could ask to take on that role that her father would have approved of.

Henriette saw the tear filled brown eyes and knew they were not tears of happiness. Henriette suddenly felt ill with guilt and grief. Hers and Giacomo's love for each other was destroying the innocent and kind woman in front of her, whilst her husband was choosing to ignore it or in less go stark raving mad with jealousy.

Astra nodded to Henriette who returned it. Astra said "ok, lets going and get me married, married into a loveless marriage. I wonder if I will learn to harden my heart, in years to come."

The question was not asked in spite, but in pure curiosity. Henriette had to turn the other way as tears sprang to her eyes, she wanted to curl up and die.

Astra sighed "I'm sorry, I never meant anything by it, I was just genuinely curious. How do you do it? I know you don't love my brother as he loves you."

Henriette covered her mouth with her hand and let out a pain filled sob. Astra had to stifle her own sob, as she gently reached out and wiped away the tears that had escaped Henriette's eyes.

Henriette was stunned. This woman was suffering and she was comforting her, the one who had the love of the man; the love that should have rightfully been hers as his wife.

Both women composed themselves and had one of the maids take care of their red and swollen eyes, so it was difficult to tell they had been crying at all.


	5. Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own the rights to Casanova. Nor do I own the characters. It belongs to Russell T Davis. I am just borrowing them. I do own the plot and the original characters.**

Casanova: Marriage of convenience, or is it?

When they reached the cathedral, Bryant Grimani noticed not only were his daughter's eyes slightly red as if she had been crying, Henriette's were just as red.

He wondered why both his daughter and his daughter in law had red tear stained eyes. He hopped they had not been fighting.

Grimani junior also noticed his wife had red tear stained eyes. He was alert and slightly alarmed when his baby sister emerged from the white horse driven carriage, and discovered her eyes were also red and tear stained.

He smiled at his sister who nodded in return. He asked his wife "what happened? Why do both you and my sister have red tear stained eyes? Surely Casanova is not worth having two women crying over him?"

Henriette sighed "she felt little overwhelmed over getting married, knowing her marriage will be more then likely loveless. I felt terrible for her, simple as that."

Grimani sighed "yes, and we all know who the individuals are that are responsible for that don't we?" he said coolly as he lead her inside the cathedral for the ceremony.

Henriette Grimani had the sudden and un-lady like urge to clobber her husband in the face, good hard and proper.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Astra and Henriette felt their hearts breaking as the ceremony progressed, while Giacomo felt like his world was ending. And Grimani felt satisfied, that Casanova no longer had a leg to stand on, other wise he'd be committing adultery.

When Giacomo and Astra exchanged rings, they shared a kiss, their first kiss ever. It was gentle and hesitant. It felt wrong to both the bride and the groom.

When they pulled away after a moment they turned to face everyone. There were no beaming smiles of happiness from neither the bride nor the groom.

The best man looked like he was caught between anger and sympathy. The maid of honour looked heart broken but trying to conceal it.

And finally the senior and the junior Grimani's were nodding satisfied, one because his daughter was married, and would not become a spinster and a laughing stock of society.

And the other because now his wife was all his weather she liked it or not. Now she would be committing adultery if she even attempted anything with Casanova. Casanova would as well. Both were well and truly out of each others grasps.

It was done both the bride and groom thought with more then a little sadness. They were married. She would never have the chance to fall in love with someone who would love her fully in return.

And he would never have the woman he loved; he sealed his fate, to forever more be in a loveless marriage. Life was cruel, that much he and she knew.

Giacomo led his new bride down the isle. He squeezed her hand when he saw she looked miserable and about to burst into tears.

He made a mental note to take her to one side and talk with her, letting her know she was not alone, that he would be suffering right along side her.

As they shared their first dance as husband and wife, Giacomo commented "you look beautiful, really beautiful." Astra smiled slightly "you're not looking so bad you're self either."

She sighed "after we'd said our vows and exchanged rings" she trailed off, closing her eyes, her lower lip trembling slightly. She continued after taking a moment to compose her self "I was thinking of how I will never get the chance to find the kind of love you and Henriette have. It is a very depressing thought to say the least."

Giacomo felt his heart clench at hearing this. The senior Grimani was a bastard, for making his only daughter marry someone she did not love and did not love her in return.

Astra suddenly let out a small and bitter laugh "at least I can be thankful I've not married a man old enough to be my grandfather." She added around a chuckle "my friend Lisbon, her late husband was sixty, he croaked it on their wedding night. She was widowed right after he had taken her virginity."

Giacomo cringed and laughed "oh god, imagine losing your virginity to a man whom has got more Wrinkles then your parents most likely do combined, then they go and croak it?"

Astra looked revolted at the mere images her mind was managing to come up with. This caused Giacomo to laugh knowingly, knowing exactly what she must be imagining.

Giacomo was expected to at least dance with Henriette. Astra danced with her brother, refusing to look at her husband and her sister in law dancing.

Her brother was another matter entirely; he could not take his eyes off them it was as if he was transfixed, his blood slowly beginning to boil in anger and jealousy.

Astra sighed "don't look at them it is only making it worse." Her brother much to her surprise did as he was told, that had to be a first. 'Wow this really must be getting under his skin' she thought.

Giacomo and Henriette noticed both of their spouses were looking like they would rather be any where but right there and in the same room as them.

Astra was refusing to look in their direction, whilst her brother looked about ready to have an aneurism. He was red in the face from anger.

They watched as Astra glared at her brother, saying something, that made him turn away from them. Henriette sighed and Giacomo echoed her sigh with one of his own.

Grimani was seething and Astra knew it. She said through clenched teeth "stop it. You getting all bad tempered and making a scene is not going to solve anything.

It is only going make her hate you, and Giacomo would find that more satisfying then anything else." Grimani gritted his teeth and moved them away to the other side of the room.

After Giacomo had finished dancing with Henriette, he went to reclaim his wife from her brother. He was instantly alert and ready for trouble, when Grimani glared at him, and his wife would not meet his eye.

Grimani steered Henriette far from Giacomo. Astra declined to dance claiming her feet were sore, which was not a complete lie, they were sore.

Giacomo sighed, they had been married less then eight hours, and already his wife, was pulling away from him. He didn't know why, but that bothered him more then he liked.

Giacomo led her into the court yard. She sat on one of the benches while he began to pace. He stopped suddenly and asked her. "What was being said between you and your brother whilst I and Henriette were dancing? It looked like from where I and Henriette were standing, that you were having an argument."

Astra sighed wearily and pinched the bridge of her nose. "He was about to make a scene and thump you and more then likely place Henriette in a chastity belt."

Giacomo snorted. Astra couldn't help it and she snapped at him "it is not amusing in the least Giacomo. I do not wish to have to prevent my brother from trying to kill you or at least beat you to a bloody pulp, on a regular basis."

Giacomo sighed and sat down beside her and watched the stars in the bright night sky. Astra was doing the same whilst looking pensive in the process.

Giacomo turned to gaze at his wife, noticing how stunning she looked all in white. Under the moon and star lit sky, as the gentle breeze ruffled an odd curl and her vale.

Giacomo suddenly asked "is it just me, or did Henriette seemed to look paler then usual?" Astra sighed.  
"I think, she maybe pregnant. All the symptoms are there. She is easily more emotional, she gets tiered quicker, more often then not."

She added "plus I heard some of the maids gossiping that they have heard her being ill of morning constantly for the past two weeks."

Astra looked at her husband and felt bad for him. He looked like someone had punched him in the gut, knocking the air out of him completely. He looked shattered.

Astra said "I'm sorry, but there is nothing you can do. She is his wife and it is her duty to provide him with children to continue on the Grimani blood line and generations."

Giacomo turned to her "just as it is now yours to continue on the Casanova blood line and future generations." Astra said "I'm so sorry it is not her who will bare your children. I know you would have liked and preferred it that way. But life is cruel and for the most part, out of our control."

Astra sighed "I shall not bother ever comparing my self to her, because I know I shall never hold a mere candle to her. She is your one and only, and she belongs to another."

She stood up and walked over to the balcony and looked over at the cannel, the moon reflecting and glittering off of the waters surface.

She laughed bitterly "Christ, this would have been easily described as romantic, if it had not been for the circumstances, and that you're with and sharing it with the wrong woman."

She turned around and faced him "what ever children we have if we have any at all. I will make sure they are loved; I'll always make sure their loved. Just because their parents don't love each other, does not mean they have to suffer for it."

Giacomo swore he could hear her heart breaking and his right along side it. This woman, his wife, she was incredible, full of such love and caring. It broke his heart knowing that love wasn't his and his wasn't hers.


	6. Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own the rights to Casanova. Nor do I own the characters. It belongs to Russell T Davis. I am just borrowing them. I do own the plot and the original characters.**

Casanova: Marriage of convenience, or is it?

Later on that night, Giacomo lead Astra to his bed chambers. Astra was nervous, but also slightly disheartened. She had always imagined her first time would be with someone who loved her.

Giacomo, was thinking of how he was about to take her virginity. It had never bothered him before. He had taken many innocents. But none of them had been his wife that made it all the more harder.

They entered the room, and Giacomo quietly closed the door and locked it. She turned when she heard the click of the lock slipping into place.

She watched him as he leaned back against the door, his expression was unreadable. Astra shifted uncomfortably.

He looked so calm and unruffled. It was then she remembered who she was dealing with and who exactly her husband was. His reputation had become legendary since he came to Venice.

He had put the meaning of his last name, now also her name to good use. He truly was a Casanova. He could charm the undergarments off of a nun; he had in fact, several to be more precise.

She snorted, she couldn't help it. The thought of him having his way with those nuns struck her as funny; she had no idea why, it just did.

Giacomo raised and eye brow in question, and smiled slightly in puzzlement. He asked. "What on earth may I ask is so amusing?" She laughed "I was just imagining you with all of those nuns. You were leaning up against the door looking all calm and unruffled."

She continued at his knowing smirk. "It was then I was reminded of whom exactly I'm married to and am dealing with here. You're the legendary Casanova, and not just by name either. It has been said that you have been known to participate in threesomes."

She laughed again "then it got me thinking of what you and Rocco told me, about those nuns. How on Earth did you manage to seduce a woman or women, whom have sworn a vow of celibacy and their total devotion to god?"

Giacomo laughed along with her. He shrugged "what can I say? I am just simply irresistible to the opposite gender. They all want a piece of me, what can I do?" Astra burst out laughing and doubled over.

She gasped out between laughter "oh my god, you're completely and utterly shameless, and conceited beyond the imagination." She straightened up still lightly chuckling. She was startled to discover he was standing right in front of her. When had he moved? And how had he been so silent?

Before she could ask, he closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his own, as he gently cupped her face with the palm of his hands.

She gasped giving him the prefect opportunity to deepen the kiss and slip his tongue passed her lips, and entwined it with her own. He kissed her gently at first until his lust got the better of him. He slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her hungrily.

When they parted, they were both breathing heavily. Giacomo smoothed his hands down her sides and over her hips and then squeezed her bottom and pulled her closer.

She reached up and carefully removed her vale. Followed by the several pins holding the curls in place, a few minutes later her hair was free of the sparkling pins. She shook her head letting her curls flow freely.

Giacomo sighed, she looked beautiful with her hair all lose and flowing down her back in light and bouncing barrel curls. She turned around when he gestured for her to turn; she hesitated for a moment before turning, a hesitation that was by no means, lost on Giacomo.

He sighed as he gently placed her hair to one side. It was incredibly soft to touch. It felt lovely. He proceeded to unbutton all six of the pearl buttons, button by button.

When he unbuttoned the final and sixth button, he pulled the dressed open fully and let it slip down her body until it pooled down around her feet. She stepped out of it as he held her hand to help her stay balanced. He stepped back and took her in.

She stood in front of him dressed only in her corset, her French bloomers, her stockings and her white heeled shoes. That combined with diamonds around her neck and in her ears. Paired with her long flowing blond curls, made Giacomo's breath catch.

He took in her hour glass figure and ample breasts, and felt his mouth water in lust and wanting. The lustful and playful side of Giacomo's personality that came out to play when he slept with those other women was out and in full force.

He walked up behind her and felt her shiver when he wrapped his arms around her waist, his chest resting up against her back. He grinned in pure male satisfaction knowing he was the cause of that shiver.

He bent over her slightly and placed suckling kisses and nips along her ear making her whimper. He nibbled on her jaw line, trailing his tongue teasingly across said jaw line and down the side of her neck.

Astra felt like she was going to explode, she now knew why women loved Giacomo Casanova. Why they all flocked to him, and willing allowed him to lead them to his bed and beneath his sheets. Pleasuring them and taking their sexual innocents.

She could not help but feel she was about to be added to that list and how many others will there be after her, regardless of the fact she was his wife.

If Giacomo could have heard her thoughts he would have been horrified. But as it was, he could not, so he would never know that she felt like his latest conquest, if not a new and to become a regular conquest.

Giacomo slowly began to unlace her corset, his lips brushing her back, as inch by inch of skin was revealed to his lust filled blue gaze.

When he had the corset open fully, he pulled it a side and allowed it to fall to the floor. Astra immediately brought her arms up to cover her self in embarrassment.

She blushed beautiful and looked down shyly at the plush carpet. Giacomo felt a small smile tugging at the covers of his mouth. She was an innocent, she had so far up until them been untouched sexually. Giacomo slowly walked around her to face her.

He gently lifted her chin with the crook of a finger. She blushed and refused to meet his eyes, her arms still remaining covering her breasts.

Giacomo smile gently and reached out gently to remove her arms a side. He whispered "don't ever shy or hide away from me. I promise not to bite, well not very hard anyway."

Astra blushed even brighter, but Giacomo could see the small smirk appearing around the corners of her mouth. She slowly lifted her gaze to meet his own, allowing him too slowly and gently remove her arms and lower them.

She felt and heard him breathe in sharply, he was standing that close. Giacomo had seen many other women's breasts before, more then could be considered decent in fact.  
But hers, they were beautiful. Her breasts were even more filled out then Henriette's or so they seemed. But Giacomo would never know the answer to that.

Astra sighed and pouted "this is hardly fare you know." Giacomo raised an eye brow and asked "how so?" She replied "I'm down to the bottom half of my undergarments and my shoes. But you on the other hand have not lost single stitch of clothing. That hardly seems fare to me."

Giacomo, he grinned Cheshire cat like, a sly Cheshire cat at that. "I don't have my cane in my grasp right now." She smirked "that does not count. Your cane is not an item of clothing, it is a mere accessory."

He held out his arms wide and winked "then by all means, do go right on a head, knock your self out my dear." Astra flushed at the sexuality he was practically oozing without even trying. He was pure shameless sex and she was beginning to realise this.

Astra slowly and hesitantly stepped towards him. She reached out towards his coat. She unfastened the few buttons holding it in place. She then slipped it over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

She was startled slightly when he pulled her up against him and kissed her hard and caressed his hands up and down her back, as she reached up to untie his tunic.

She moaned into his mouth at the duel sensation of his tongue suckling on her own, and his hands reaching inside the back of her underwear to caress her bottom. Driving her wild with sensations she had never felt in all of her short eighteen years of life.

She disposed of his tunic by pulling it way from around his neck and dropping it to join his coat and the rest of their clothes, in the growing pile on the floor.

She then with slightly trembling hands proceeded to unbutton his waist coat, before that also joined the rest of their clothes. Next his shirt was unbuttoned, button by button, until his bare chest was exposed to her.

She hesitantly at first began to explore his chest with her hands, marvelling at how soft and smooth his skin was. She slowly slid his shirt over his shoulders. He shrugged it off the rest of the way letting it fall to the floor.

He pulled her to him, so she was leaning against him, her skin against his. They both moan at the contact of skin on skin. He kissed her hard, her breasts crushed against his bare chest.

Astra removed her shoes and took a deep breath as Giacomo began to slowly slide her bloomers over her hips and down her legs until they pooled around her still stocking clad feet.

Giacomo begun to lead her backwards to wards the large four poster bed in the centre of the large bedroom. He gently pushed her onto the bed until she was lying back against the several soft and silky pillows.

He then proceeded to remove his boots followed by his britches, before kicking them a side. Leaving him standing in all of his naked glory before her.

She blushed brightly, allowing her gaze to rest on the silken blanket and sheets. She had never seen a naked man before. It was both embarrassing and intriguing to say the least.

He was beautiful, that much she knew. He slowly began to crawl up the bed on his hands and knees. The sight made her swallow nervously. He moved with a cat like grace that unnerved her.

His bright blue gaze had darkened with unmistakable and undisguised lust. He crawled up the rest of the way, until he was leaning over her still form.

He gently used his left knee to pry apart her legs. When she silently complied nervously too his silent actions, he rested comfortably between her spread legs, so he was cradled between them.

He then proceeded to lift her left leg and slowly slide the white silky stocking down her thigh, and down the length of her long slender and smooth leg. He then pulled it off of her foot and threw it over his shoulder.

He repeated the same process with her right leg. When she was completely bared for his lust filled gaze only, he began to explore.

He kissed suckled and nipped his way down her torso. Astra whimpered when Giacomo teasingly dipped the tip of his tongue in her belly button, and swirled it around lightly.

She bit her lower lip and bit back a scream when he plunged his tongue inside the sensitive indent without warning. She was in sensory over load.

He was exploring unexplored areas, in the most sensual of ways. Astra thoughts she was going to die from pleasure, just from what he was doing, alone. She soon thought other wise when he did what he did next.

He nipped and kissed his way down her lower stomach until he reached between her legs. He avoided her hot wetness, said hot wetness he was desperate to sink into. But not yet, he would wait and pleasure her first, this was about her and her first time, not him.

He teasingly kissed the inside of her thigh; he treated her right thigh to the same treatment. She squirmed as he began to suckle and nibbled as he caressed her inner thigh.

He was dangerously close to places recently unexplored, in other words pure virgin territory. No one had ever been down there before; she was more then a little curious and apprehensive as to what he was doing down there.

In the next moment she practically jumped off of the bed in shock, and let out a startled yelp, when he teasingly flicked his tongue against her clit and suckled lightly.

Giacomo rested his chin on her left knee cap and looked up at her wide eyed expression of disbelief. He grinned and said laughingly "I bet no one bothered to tell you about that did they?" Astra was extremely wide eyed.

Giacomo gently kissed her inner thigh and commented "you've got a lot to learn. No time better then the present." He returned his mouth to her clit and suckled with slightly more pressure then before. He slowly and gently inserted his middle finger inside of her, marvelling at how tight she was.

If she was that tight around his finger alone, what on Earth would she be like surrounding his entire length? Giacomo nearly cum at the mere thought.

Astra whimpered in pleasure at the double sensation of Giacomo suckling in earnest on her clit and a second finger being pushed inside of her.

Astra moaned and raised her hips, causing Giacomo to hold onto her hip with his free hand, while his other hand was busy slipping in a third finger into her tight heat. He pulled then in and out of her at a steady pace. She moaned when he hit a sensitive spot inside of her.

She whimpered in dismay when he removed his fingers and his mouth. But moments later muffled a scream of pure pleasure when she felt his tongue slip inside of her, suckling on that special place his fingers had touched.

He gripped her hips and lifted her legs over his shoulders and buried his face in her blond curls suckling and plunging his tongue in and out of her hungrily.

He growled deep in the back of his throat. She tasted heavenly. She moaned and had to close her eyes at the sight of his brown haired head between her spread legs, the sight threatened to overwhelm her.

With one last hard suckle and a playful nip had her screaming as an overwhelming orgasm ripped through her making her shake almost violently. She tugged on his hair, and arched her back, her head thrown back and her eyes closed tightly in bliss.

He greedily suckled and swallowed as her release exploded inside of his mouth. He moaned deeply, gripping her hips pulling her closer as he swirled his tongue inside of her, making her scream, prolonging her orgasm.

When he had reduced her to a whimpering and squirming mess he released her and slowly lowered her legs back onto the bed. He took her in as he crawled back up the bed and rested between her legs. She had a thin sheen of sweat on her brow.

Her lips were swollen, her cheeks were flushed. Her breath was shallow and coming out in deep pants. He watched memorized as her breast rose and fell with each breath she took.

He leaned forward, taking in her lust filled and glazed eyes; that had darkened with lust. He closed the gap remaining between their mouths and kissed her hard, letting her taste her self on his tongue. She hungrily suckled on his tongue, as he caressed her breasts with his hands. They separated breathing heavily.

He gently suckled on her jaw, slowly licking a trailed down her neck until he reached the top of her breasts. He gently took her nipple into his mouth and suckled as he moulded his hand to her other breast and caressed and pinched her nipple.

She whimpered as his teeth grazed her nipple before he suckled down hard, taking as much of her breast as he could into his mouth and suckling contently.

She gripped and tugged on his hair when he switched from one breast to the other and teasingly swirled his tongue around the nipple suckling and nibbling, until she was a squirming and panting mess.

She whimpered and glared at him when he pulled away. He merely grinned and reached a hand down between them and caressed her wetness, testing her to see if she was ready.

When he determined that she was, he covered his fingers liberally in her release and smoothed it over his erection. He then reached between them, taking hold of his length and lifting her hips slightly before positioning him self at her opening.

He told her before he pushed into her "this is going to hurt for a moment or two, but I promise it won't always be like this." He added "I think it best if I just do it all in one go; other wise you're going to be in agony." She nodded nervously.

He smiled apologetically before he repositioned him self, he then pushed his hips forward, sliding into her in one go completely. He paused and went still, his eyes scrunched tightly closed and his mouth open in a silent shout of pleasure 'oh Jesus fucking Christ, she's so tight' he thought in mind numbing ecstasy.

He didn't dare move as Astra screamed a scream that was not of pleasure to say the least. She whimpered as tears slowly streamed down her face.

She felt like someone had ripped her into two, it was agony. She closed her eyes tightly as tears spilled over her cheeks. She whimpered and shivered slightly when she felt him gently kissing away the tears she had shed.

He had always hated this part. He hated that women had to suffer their first time. Men had it good he supposed. He sighed when she said tearfully "move, just take it easy." He nodded and gently kissed her on the nose as he pulled back, and slowly re-entered her.

He moaned softly his eyes fluttering closed. The first few thrust hurt, but after a moment or two, Astra felt a wonderful tingling sensation in her stomach as it spread down to her toes, as she began to adjust to him being inside her and filling her.

She moaned and lifted her hips slightly encouraging him to go slightly faster. He understood her silent encouragement and began to speed up his thrusts slightly, sliding in and out over and over again.

Astra wrapped her legs around his waist, meeting him thrust for thrust. Giacomo realised that she was a quick study, this he approved of.

She moaned and panted out "Giac please, harder faster" Giacomo complied and sped up his thrusts until he was pounding into her. She threw her back and arched her back as he lifted her hips placing her legs over his shoulders, and angling his hips in a different angle and began to pound into her.

He leaned forward kissing her hungrily as he continued thrust hard and fast, with her meeting him all the way. He rocked his hips against her and grinded his pelvis into her own, as he suckled on her lips, moaning deeply in the back of his throat.

She felt like she was going to explode from the sensations he was creating inside of her. She moaned loudly when pinched her clit and suckled on her ear.

With one last twist and pinch to her clit, she screamed, as he pounded into her, setting off her orgasm. She arched her back and threw her head back as she screamed her release.

Her own release triggered his own orgasm, when her inner walls clamped around his shaft almost painfully. He threw his back as he continued to thrust.

In the process in the heat of the moment he did one of the worst things possible especially on his wedding night as well. He called out loudly and in ecstasy **"OH GOD HENRIETTE"** as he spilled him self inside of Astra.

Astra went ridged and felt something ice cold settle inside of her. She felt a seething rage like never before, building and boiling inside of her.

She violently pushed him off of her, slapping him hard across the face in the process. She grabbed the sheet and quickly wrapped it around her self, wincing as she felt a slight throbbing from between her legs, but she ignored it.

She made her way to the bathroom attached to the bed chamber. Once inside she felt sick to her stomach as she felt his spent cum, start to slowly drizzle out of her and down her leg.

She quickly fell to her knees and leaned over the toilet as she was violently ill. She allowed the angry and bitter tears to fall down her cheeks as she continued to empty her stomach of its contents.

She felt violated, how dare he scream out her name when he had just come inside of her. She trembled with anger as the tears continued to flow unrelentingly.

She knew he did not love her, and never expected it to be her name that he screamed as he came down from his sexual release. But the fact he screamed her name, proved it had been her he had been imagining the whole time.

Giacomo clutched his abused cheek wondering what he had done to deserve her anger. He thought back on the last few moments before Astra had hit him.

When it sudden hit him with a sickening dread as to what he had done, and whose name he had called out, he felt violently ill. Giacomo covered his face with his hands and moaned as if in agony. Never had he ever called out another woman's name when he had been with someone in bed.

He knew he rightfully deserved what he had just received. He had never insulted another woman like that before. And what made it a hundred times worse was the fact she was not just some woman he picked up out of society, she was his wife.

He felt his heart break when he heard her being violently ill in the bathroom. He looked around silently overcome with guilt. He froze when he spotted something red out of the corner of his eye. He turned his gaze to the sheets, and felt his eyes fill with bitter and guilty tears as he saw the spot of blood where Astra had been.

He had ruined her first time by calling out the name of another woman. He had ruined what should have been special and worth remembering. Oh she would remember it alright, he thought wretchedly.

He looked around and took in the pure white wedding gown and vale and her undergarments and shoes combined with his clothing.

He had not only ruined her first time, he had also ruined her wedding night. He looked down at his left hand, at the golden wedding band that encircled his left ring finger, reminding him of his new duty that he had just messed up and badly.

He quickly swallowed before gathering up his clothes and boots and quickly dressing, leaving his shirt half open, and his waist coat and jacket open. He then shoved the tunic into his coat pocket.

He quickly ran hand through his hair and roughly pulled the cord out of his hair and stuffed that into his pocket as well.

He then quickly exited the room before she left the bathroom. He knew he was a coward for running, but he could not bear to see the look of hatred and disgust upon her beautiful face, aimed at him, when she finally did emerge, he quickly exited the room and went to Rocco's.


	7. Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own the rights to Casanova. Nor do I own the characters. It belongs to Russell T Davis. I am just borrowing them. I do own the plot and the original characters.**

Casanova: Marriage of convenience, or is it?

Giacomo knocked on Rocco's door, steeling him self for his friends wrath, he knew as soon as he told Rocco what he had done, Rocco would take pleasure in calling him a knob.

Rocco, he answered the door a few moments later. He was wearing only a night shirt, and looked to be half a sleep, and not quite fully awake yet.

He frowned and asked "Giac, what on earth on your doing here? Shouldn't you be entertaining the new wife, showing her why you're so famous?" he smirked sleepily at this.

The smirk left his face, and he was suddenly more awake then he had been moments before, as he took in the expression on his friends face, and the guilt shinning in the large and bright blue eyes.

He gestured for him to enter. He asked "what did you do? You have obviously gone and done something, you're looking far too guilty for it to be other wise anything else."

Giacomo grimaced and looked up remorsefully "I did something really, really bad, something unforgivable. I proved my self to be one of those no good for nothing bastard's who sleeps around and imagines it is another woman he is with."

Rocco moaned as if in pain and covered his face with his hands. He sighed "please for the love of every thing that is holy, tell me you did not do what I think you did."

Giacomo cringed "well, that all depends upon what you think I've gone and done." Rocco glared and snapped "please tell me you did not call out Henriette's name when you shot your load, please, other wise I'll have to considering smacking you."

Giacomo looked liked he was going too keeled over and burst into tears. He nodded and covered his face with his hands, and moaned shaking his head over and over again.

Rocco swore. "Dam it Giac. That's insulting, way beyond insulting, poor Astra. Hell not even I've gone and done that whilst in the sack."

Giacomo scowled and snapped "damn it I know that, I fucking know it was a lousy and shitty thing to do. And I fucking hate my self for it."

He began to pace "god I have never felt so sickened in my life, never did I imagine I would do something like this." He turned around and looked as if he were in agony and his guilt was killing him "oh hell Rocco, I ruined her wedding night."

His voice cracked as he finished "But above all, I ruined her first time. I made her first time into a mockery, instead of something that should have began and ended happily."

Giacomo squeezed his eyes shut tightly and ran a hand through his hair, as a single tear slowly trailed down his cheek. Rocco was stunned at the raw emotion Giacomo was displaying. He had seen his friend enraged, drunk, slightly depressed, amused, annoyed and sarcastic as well as cynical.

But never had he seen him look so broken or seen him cry before, even if it were only a single tear. He looked ill and as if he was in agony.

Rocco realised his friend was wrong, he was not like other men, other men who called out another woman's name. Other wise he would not be looking so guilty or even crying. He would have brushed it off and made all kinds of excuses and degrading remarks.

Rocco placed a hand on Giacomo's shoulder and told him "your wrong you know, your nothing like those other men." He went on at Giacomo's looked of incredulously disbelief.

"They would have never felt even the barest hint of remorse. They would have side stepped it, made their excuses and swept it under the carpet and declared discussion closed."

The next morning after Giacomo had left Rocco's room, and had gone to library and slept there after crying him self to sleep, he was woken. He was woken by Astra she glared at his back, as he slept. She shook him none to gently and harshly told him to wake up.

Giacomo slowly turned over on the couch he had been sleeping on so he was resting on his back. He looked up to see Astra, she looked tiered and drained.

She was pale and had black circles under her eyes that not even powder could conceal or hide. He closed his eyes, not being able to bear the sight of what his actions had gone and done.

Astra was about to give him a sarcastic and biting lashing, when he turned over and looked up at her. She was stunned at the sight that met her.

She felt her breath catch in her throat, stifling a gasp of both surprise and horror. She had figured he would have gone some where to sleep. And then when he saw her he would act like he had done no wrong and that nothing had happened.

But instead, there he lay. With red swollen eyes and red tear stained cheeks. She could see the tear trails. His eyes had lost there usually amused and sparkling brightness.

In there place was pure guilt and agony, and remorse like she never knew could possibly appear in another human beings eyes. His eyes were a dual shade of blue. He looked tiered and withdrawn.

He had no need to say anything, his eyes told her everything, but he spoke anyway. His voice cracked with sleep and emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or do what I did. I swear it was not deliberate. I'm disgusted with my self."

He added "I have gone and proved that I am no better then those useless bastards, men who cheat on their wives, and call out another woman's name."

He finished laughing bitterly "I never cheated on you, but still I managed to call out another woman's name whist in bed, that is even worse then if I had been cheating."

Astra was stunned beyond belief, she had no idea how to reply or act. She did know one thing through. He was not like those other men he now claimed him self to be.

With any other man, she would have encountered exactly what she had been expecting to happen, and not what she had eventually discovered instead.

Giacomo slowly got his feet and winced when he felt his neck and back protesting the movement. He sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair.

He slowly stood and grimaced when his knee caps clicked. This was ridiculous. He had obviously slept awkwardly. He stretched and groaned when he got rid of all the kinks in his back and neck. He then turned to Astra and sighed and told her.

"I'm going to go wash and change, and then I'll be out of your way for the rest of the day." And with one last sad and guilty look in her direction he turned and on his heel and walked out of the library and headed for his chambers.

He left a stunned Astra behind, he truly was a remarkable man she realised, even as much as it still hurt, she knew he had not gone and done it deliberately and to hurt her.

She sighed as she sat on the couch her husband had just left, and opened her book to where she had left off a few days before. She bit her lower lip. She realised that she and Giacomo had to sort out the damage that had been caused the night before. If they didn't, then she knew their marriage would be a nightmare.

And she was not willing to put up with or tolerate awkwardness between her self and Giacomo. She knew she should be angry at him, and she was still. But she also realised she was disappointed and extremely disheartened, but she did not hate Giacomo.

But on the other hand, she could not help but envy Henriette. It was her name that was screamed, whilst he was with her self. And this really irritated Astra.

She just hopped there was away around the whole situation without her ending up hating and resenting both her husband and Henriette.


	8. Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own the rights to Casanova. Nor do I own the characters. It belongs to Russell T Davis. I am just borrowing them. I do own the plot and the original characters.**

Casanova: Marriage of convenience, or is it?

A few days later a Doctor was called out to see Henriette. Henriette already had a feeling she knew what was wrong with her, she knew she was pregnant. A woman just knew these things; it was like an instinct every single woman inherited.

Henriette was not at all surprised when the Doctor confirmed what she already knew, he told her she was almost nine weeks pregnant give or take a couple of days.

When Grimani announced his and Henriette's impending parent hood, he shot Giacomo a smug look. The man in question looked like he was going to be ill.

Astra saw the expression on her husbands face and the smug looked her brother had shot him. She glared at her brother, her eyes narrowed.

She commented with a cold smile in her brothers direction "congratulations both of you. And dear old brother do wipe the smug look from your face, you look positively constipated"

Henriette had to bite her lower lip to prevent her self from laughing out aloud. Her husband looked like he had swallowed something highly foul, or someone had said something offensive against him.

Giacomo bent his head, his shoulders shaking ever so slightly with his suppressed mirth. He looked up with a shit eating grin plastered on his handsome face and commented sarcastically.

"Ah so that's it, I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I knew you looked as if you were in pain Grimani. My dear wife just confirmed what I was unable to"

The senior Grimani grimaced. He knew his son and son in law detested each other with a passion, they made no secret of their ill feelings for one and other.

He saw the smug look his son had been sporting and watched as his only daughter removed said look with a single and well placed insult.

He knew how sharp and unpleasant his daughter could be; she had got the personality trait from her mother. It was sometimes painful to look at Astra, when he would constantly see his late wife and love.

Yes Grimani senior and his wife had been very much in love when they had been wed, he had been devastated by her death, and refused to remarry.

After the family meeting was over Astra made her way to the library. Giacomo followed her. The shit eating grin from earlier was gone and replaced with the grief he was feeling over the news of his loves pregnancy.

He knew he did not have to hide anything from his wife, he knew she was far too smart to fall for his act he put on in front of the others. She knew exactly how bothered he was by Henriette's pregnancy.

The only other person who knew was Rocco, Who was well on his way to developing a solid friendship with Astra. They both enjoyed ganging up on Giacomo, much to his disgust and dismay.  
Giacomo sat down on one of the soft and high back chairs, while Astra went to choose a book from her vast collection of Shakespeare.

She chose the taming of the shrew. Then she went and sat on the chair opposite her husband who was brooding like there was no tomorrow.

Giacomo sighed and grumbled "I might consider emigrating if this baby turns out to be a boy and is a spitting image of your elder foul brother. I heard Paris looks wonderful this time of year"

Astra smirked before replying in a more serious tone of voice. "Don't forget Giac. If and when we have children, there is just as much of a chance of me baring you a daughter, as there is of Henriette baring my smug swine of a brother a son"

She finished "imagine exactly how much said daughter would most likely resemble me. Then Henriette has to look at the child, and see not only your daughter, but also mine as well. She will look at that child and know it is and never will be hers"

She smiled sadly "now do you see, you are suffering now, but when it is your turn, she will have to suffer and have to deal with the same problem"

Giacomo sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He said "I know that. But the likely hood of me getting you pregnant is as high and as likely as your brother deciding to drowned him self in the nearest cannel. One can only hope"

Astra scowled "that is not amusing in the least, and you know it" she snapped. Giacomo cringed, but still did not open his eyes "I know" he said. He added "I can't help it Astra. You saw what kind of smug prat your brother can be and is. You saw the look he shot me when he announced Henriette was expecting their first child, his child and not mine"

He added "I'm sorry if you find it disturbing that I find the images of your brother being suffocated whilst in bed, entertaining, but I cannot help it"

Astra sighed and looked down at her hands, blushing slightly as she commented. "I realise it has been a month since our wedding night, and since we were last intimate"

She added quietly "But I am afraid." Giacomo's eyes snapped open wide at having heard her say that. He sat up and looked at his wife. He asked shocked "afraid? But why?" he sighed and said "please look at me and tell me why your afraid of us being intimate with each other"

Astra looked up, her expression sad. "I'm afraid if I am intimate with you again, that you will end up calling out her name again, just as we are finishing"

She finished "I never ever expected it to be my name you called out, but it still hurts knowing it was her you were thinking of the whole time"

She asked "Am I that undesirable that you have to imagine it is another woman you are with, even if it is her?" She concluded "if it makes it easier for you, we could always turn out the light"

Giacomo felt his jaw drop and his eyes widen. How could she think she was undesirable? Did she have no idea exactly how beautiful and desirable she was?

Giacomo stood, and walked over to the window and said sadly "I never ever meant to make you feel that way. I'm so sorry it has come to this"

He added as he turned to face her, so she could see his face and know what he was saying was genuine. "Do you not know how beautiful you are? You are more beautiful then over half of those other women I have slept with. "

He told her as he walked towards her and crouched down in front of her and took her hands with in his own. "And I'm not just saying this because you are my wife, and that I think it is what you want to hear, when I know other wise. I know you don't care about what those other women think of you. Or how you look compared to them"

He said "I could have quite easily married any of those other women, before I realised my feels for Henriette. I was engaged to be married to another woman before she helped me to realise my true feelings for Henriette"

Astra nodded and replied "yes I know I remember her. She was the woman who disguised her self as a man. She has a beautiful voice. She deserves all of her success and more"

Astra sighed and leaned forwards, when her book slid out of her lap and landed on the floor at her feet. She revealed a healthy amount of cleavage when she leaned all the way.

Giacomo, he could not help it, he was instantly drawn to the sight of her soft and supple and ample breasts. He without realising what he was doing licked his lips, his eyes narrowing.

Astra leaned back, placing her book in her lap. She looked up, and froze at the expression upon her husbands face. The look could not be described as anything but pure undisguised lust. She watched as he licked his lips, as his eyes narrowed.

She looked down and flushed when she realised what had caught his attention. Although she was embarrassed, she could not help but smirk and ask coyly "do you like what you see Mr. Casanova"  
The grin he shot her was positively wolfish. He revealed a set of perfect and straight white teeth, as a feral glint entered his eyes.

She swallowed nervously, as he slowly rose to his feet, pulling her with him. She opened her mouth to speak, but before any sound could escape, his mouth came crashing down upon hers hungrily. She let out a startled squeak, before she relaxed and returned his kiss.

Giacomo hungrily explored the inside of her mouth, relishing how she tasted and how she felt against his tongue. He finally released her with an affectionate nip to her upper lip.

They were both breathing and panting heavily as he rested his forehead against hers. He slowly backed them up until the back of his legs hit the edge of the sofa she had been sitting on. He sat down and pulled her down on to his lap.

Her book lay on the floor near the chair, long forgotten after she had dropped it in shock as he had captured her lips hungrily with his own.

She arched her back, throwing her head back giving him better access as he began to contently suckle on her pulse point. She whimpered as he nipped and suckled on her neck. Slowly trailing kisses all the way up to her jaw, where he paused to nip and kiss at the prefect jaw line.

Before she knew what had hit her he had lowered his head and began suckling on the top of one of her breasts that was visible. He caressed her other breast with his hand.

She bit her lower lip, stifling the loud moan that was desperate to break free, as she tugged on the cord holding his hair in place. His hair fell lose, touching the top of his shoulders, as she let the cord fall to the floor. He then reached up and unpinned her hair, letting it flow around her shoulders.

He realised there and then that he was beginning to seriously love her hair, the texture the colour, just generally everything about it.

He ran his finger through her hair as he kissed her and hungrily suckled her tongue into his mouth, causing her to moan. They broke the kiss panting heavily. Giacomo moaned into her ear "oh god Astra I need to be inside of you or at least taste you right now"

Astra moaned in return, remembering the sensations of him tasting her and moving inside of her. Said images were enough to have her soaking wet with need.

She grinded her aching wetness against his material covered crotch, hopping to ease some of the throbbing pressure raging between her legs.

It felt like a monstrous sized itch that demanded to be scratched and given immediate attention, or else drive both he and her insane with need and uncontrolled lust.

Giacomo gripped her hips stilling her movements as he threw his head back and moaned deep in the back of his throat. He was on the verge of losing control. None of the others had ever gotten him this hot and bothered to the point that he needed to fuck them so badly that it was near agony or he thought he might explode.

He wondered what it was about her that drove him wild with lust and a deep hungry desire, when the others had not caused such a stirring in him, no where near to this extent.

He gently lifted Astra and reached under the skirts of her gown and proceeded to remove her white French bloomers, revealing her backside and wet and painfully throbbing centre.

Astra moaned as he slowly and teasingly inserted a finger inside of her, she grinded against his wickedly teasing digit. Soon she was whimpering and moaning for more.

He added a second finger soon followed by a third, slowly and sensuously stretching her. She was so wet and tight, the heat felt wonderful against his fingers.

She whimpered and rode his fingers as he bent his knuckles and twisted his fingers inside of her. She gripped his shoulders as she continued to fuck her self on his fingers.

Giacomo bit his lower lip as her inner walls tightened around his fingers, as she threw her head back, her eyes closed tightly in bliss. She stifled a screamed as his fingers hit that special sweet spot inside of her sending her over the edge into her first orgasm.

She trembled and whimpered at the feeling of loss as he slowly removed his fingers. She moaned and closed her eyes as she throbbed and became wetter at the sight of him winking at her playfully and hungrily licking her release from his fingers.

Giacomo moaned as he happily suckled his fingers clean of her release. He winked when he heard her moan and close her eyes, not being able to handle the sight of him so freely licking his fingers that had seconds before been inside of her most private and intimate centre.

Astra practically growled as she throbbed between her legs almost painfully, it was like an itch that begged to be scratched. She reached for his britches; she pulled out his shirt and unbuttoned his britches, freeing his hard and throbbing length.

Giacomo raised an amused eye brow when he heard his wife growl before reaching for his britches. He soon moaned and gritted his teeth as his eyes rolled into the back of his head when the air hit his hard and throbbing length and she wrapped her tiny hand around his length.

He watched as his once shy wife, stroked and gently pulled at his length, before she lifted her hips and straddled his hips before taking hold of his length and placing the soaking and hard head at her swollen and wet entrance.

She slowly lowered her self down upon his length inch by wonderful hard inch. He moaned as her wet tight heat slowly encased his sensitive length; it was the most deliciously sensual torture.

Once she was settled and was sitting straddled across his lap, her hips resting against his own. She began too slowly lift her self up off of his length before slowly lowering her self back down.

She gripped his shoulders and concentrated on the blissful feeling of his hard length slipping in and out of her. She whimpered as she circled her hips and grinded her clit against his pubic hair at the base of his shaft.

Giacomo moaned as he gripped her hips and proceeded to guided her faster and harder up and down on his shaft as he lifted his hips, thrusting in and out of her. He leaned forwards and hungrily smashed his lips against his.

Giacomo realised this was pure lustful pleasure. He had had his fare share of good shags, but this with Astra was pure heaven. She was probably as good as Belino had been, if not better.

Soon it was not enough for either of them. He stood still buried deep inside of her, and walked over to a large square table in the centre of the room.

She moaned and whimpered gripping his shoulders as he stood, his length ending up buried even further and deeper inside of her. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he carried her over towards the table in the centre of the room.

Giacomo somehow managed to turn her around and set her on her feet without once slipping out of her all of the way. He bent her over the table and lifted her skirts as he stood with his legs apart slightly before he gripped her hips and began to thrust in and out of her from behind.

She moaned as her nipples rubbed against the table thought the expensive silky fabric of her gown, as her breasts were crushed to the table as he bent her over and began to take her from behind.

She gripped the table as he thrust in and out of her tight and hot wetness over and over again. He leaned over her and laced his fingers with hers as he began to pound into her.

Mean while outside of the library doors Rocco had been followed by Henriette and Grimani. Henriette had wanted to borrow a book from Astra and Grimani had wanted to speak with his sister.

Rocco went in first, thankful Henriette and Grimani could not see and only hear what he was currently seeing. Thankfully Giacomo and Astra were so caught up in the moment that they had no idea they had company.

Giacomo had his wife bent over the table with her skirts puffed up around her waist as Giacomo pounded into her, his britches around his ankles. Both where moaning and grunting. The sound of sweat soaked skin slapping against sweat soaked skin could be heard echoing across the room.

Both had their hair framing their faces, flowing around their shoulder or in Astra case down her back. There hands were tightly entwined together, their wedding rings glistening against the reflecting sunlight coming thought the large window opposite.

There was a look a pure pleasure and lust on Giacomo's face. Rocco knew Giacomo had no idea how content he currently looked. Astra had a look of sheer bliss upon her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed tightly and her mouth was open in a silent scream as she panted and thrust backwards as her husband thrust forwards.

Rocco quietly closed the door not wanting to alert the currently very busy couple to his presence. He was sporting a shit eating grin and had to quickly hide said grin as he turned to face both Grimani's Grimani had gone pale and had a look of horror upon his face, his eyes slightly wide, as the grunts and moans could still be heard from behind the closed door.

Rocco felt real sympathy for Henriette. Her face had gone deathly pale and she looked as if a mere feather could knock her over any second. She looked deeply pained.

Rocco cleared his throat and said "well, I think it obviously best if we don't go in there. In all do respect I highly suggest we move along and leave them to it"

Rocco quickly made his exit but not before he saw Grimani turn to his wife and scowl as he told her. **'The insensitive bastard'** Rocco thought in disgust.

"Well, what did you honestly expect darling. They are married after all. Be grateful you can only hear and not see what is currently going on behind those doors." Grimani shook his head and commented in disgust "but in the library of all place, trust Casanova to be caught there"

Henriette turned and said to her husband "I think I will go and have a lay down, I'm feeling rather quite tired it must be symptoms of my pregnancy"

Mean while behind the closed doors, things between Giacomo and Astra were coming to a head. With one last hard and well angled thrust Astra screamed going over the edge as she was over come in orgasm once more.

Giacomo continued to thrust as her inner walls squeezed him almost painfully but it was good pain. He growled and shuddered as he went over the edge emptying him self inside of her.

He moaned loudly as she milked him with her inner walls as he continued to thrust in and out of her, holding her hips so she was trapped against him as he trembled against her.

Soon he was spent and slumped against her across the table. Both were panting and breathing heavily. Astra whimpered with loss as Giacomo gently slid out of her wet warmth.

He continued to pant as he slowly bent over and pulled up his britches and refastening them, before tucking his shirt back into his britches.

Astra slowly straightened up and walked back over to the chair to retrieve her bloomers before stepping into them and pulling them up. She then rearranged her skirts.

She watched as her husband picked up the black cord and stuffed it into his coat pocket before sweeping his hair behind his ears. He was flushed but looked sated.

Astra left her hair to flow over her shoulders. She picked up her book once again and retook her seat and proceeded to try and find the last place she was at in the book.

Giacomo took the seat nearby to hers and sat back and his head tilted backwards slightly as he closed his eyes and let out a satisfied sigh. He was now satisfied he no longer felt like he was going to explode from sexual frustration.

They remained sitting in silence or in Astra's case reading. Neither said a word, they were content to sit in silence, knowing the other was there, and words weren't necessary.


	9. Nine

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own the rights to Casanova. Nor do I own the characters. It belongs to Russell T Davis. I am just borrowing them. I do own the plot and the original characters.**

Casanova: Marriage of convenience, or is it?

Three months had past since the insistent in the library. Giacomo was aware Rocco and Henriette along with Grimani had heard him and Astra. He was relieved that only Rocco had seen what was happening and not the others.

Astra did not know that the others had heard then and Rocco had seen, and she never would, he knew she would be horrified, so he decided to spare her the embarrassment.

Plus he knew Astra had been feeling ill over the last couple of weeks, he was worried about her and had even confronted her telling her so. Astra had insisted he did not need to worry, that she would call for a Doctor to come and see her.

Henriette who was now five months pregnant and clearly showing; had been acting rather coolly around Giacomo since the library insistent as Rocco had dubbed it.

Giacomo was getting sick of the frosty reception from Henriette. It all came to a head when Giacomo had been looking for Astra in the library wanting to know how it had gone with the Doctor, as she had insisted on seeing the Doctor on her own.

But instead he found Henriette instead of his wife. Henriette had snapped when Giacomo had asked if she had seen Astra any where as he was worried about her and wanted to know how things had gone with the Doctor that morning.

"Why don't you find her your self?" she added coolly "after all how should I know, you're her husband, I'm just the sister in law."

Giacomo glared and snapped back "that's it, I've had. I'm sick and tiered of your attitude. Tell me what is with the frosty reception you are insisting upon throwing in my face for the last few months?"

Henriette glared at him. Giacomo returned the glared and added "I realise your emotions must be all over the place due to your pregnancy, but the way you've been towards to me lately is due to more then just your hormones play havoc, admit it."

Henriette spat "here of all places you had to be caught having your dirty way with her. Honestly Giacomo a library. Couldn't you have cooled your over sexual apatite?"

Giacomo gave Henriette a withering glare and replied coldly "oh and finally jealousy rears it ugly head. Well hello, it took you long enough. Well, excuse me and join the club darlin."

He added with disgust "Well, how hell do you think I felt having Grimani that conniving bastard rubbing your pregnancy in my face at every chance he gets damn it?"

He ranted "and you just sit there and let him bloody well do it. I'm by no means asking you to go against your husband, heavens forbid" he sniped sarcastically. "Though a little compassion always went along way darlin, don't you think?"

Henriette snarled "what about you and Astra going at it in the library where anyone could hear or walk in on you? Where someone did hear and did walk in on the both of you going at it like some sex obsessed pig having a quick fumble in an ally way after paying your whore her fee."

**"HOW DARE YOU?"** Giacomo bellowed. He snarled "how bloody dare you refer to my wife as a whore? It is not as if I and Astra deliberately decided to do normal husband and wife activities, just to get back at you."

Giacomo hissed "for your information that was the first time Astra and I had been intimate since our wedding night. I screwed up by bloody having you on my mind whilst I was supposed to be doing my husbandly duties."

He added sarcastically "but no I had you on my mind and ended up calling out your name after I shot my load inside of her. It was her wedding night, but worst of all it was her first time."

He finished sadly "damn it Henriette it was her first time, her first time was made a mockery of all because I could not bloody get you off my blasted mind."

He concluded "I bet Grimani never called out another woman's name whilst in the wedding bed did he? So no you can't possibly know how used and inferior she must feel compared to you."

Giacomo finally commented before exiting the library "so don't you bloody dare have ago at me and get all jealous. If anyone here has the right to be feeling jealous and angry, then it is Astra."

Giacomo left Henriette sitting in the library in tears. She had not realised how selfish she had been. She was horrified when Giacomo revealed it was her name he had called out when he had taken Astra's virginity on their wedding night.

The poor woman, she felt terrible. She could never begin to imagine how agonizing and humiliating that must have been. Worse of all it had been her first time and her wedding night on top of that.

Even though she had spent her wedding night with a man she did not love, at least he had not called out another woman's name. She supposed she should be thankful for that at least.


	10. Ten

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own the rights to Casanova. Nor do I own the characters. It belongs to Russell T Davis. I am just borrowing them. I do own the plot and the original characters.**

Casanova: Marriage of convenience, or is it?

Giacomo was silently seething as he made his way towards his and Astra's bed chambers. Yes he and Astra now shared a bed like every other normal married couple.

He could not find her anywhere. He had checked the gardens the sitting rooms and the library. He scowled at thought of the confrontation he had just encountered with Henriette in the library.

He stopped outside his bed chambers and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments before Astra called out "who is it?" Giacomo replied "it me Giac. Can I come in?"

Astra called back "yes of course enter." Giacomo turned the door handled and pushed inwards before entering. He entered to find Astra sitting near the fire place as she read from another book of Shakespearian poetry.

Giacomo smiled gently at the picture she made dressed in pale pink with minimal white French lace. She was comfortable laid back in the high back chair, happily reading.

She had beautiful radiant glow to her. In fact he was rather quite reminded of the glow that Henriette had been at first displaying. He wondered what was causing such a stunning glow.

Giacomo asked "so what did the Doctor have to say? And why are you cooped up in our bed chambers on a day like today?" he walked over to stand nearby the window and turned to face his wife.

Astra replied "firstly I am trying to avoid crossing paths with Henriette. She has been acting rather coolly towards to me of late. I don't understand what I could have possibly done to her, to make her feel like she needs to act like she has been."

She added "of course I understand her pregnancy is most likely affecting her attitude. But I cannot help but feel her recent behaviour has to do with more then just her hormones causing havoc due to her pregnancy."

She smiled gently and flushed slightly "but on a more pleasant note, or at least I hope you consider this to be of a more pleasant nature."

She continued at his nod and small smile of encouragement. "The Doctor revealed the reason as to why of late I have been noticeably more sensitive and emotional, and of course why I am feeling ill on a regular basis."

She took a deep breath before saying "the reason why I have been ill of late is because I am with child, three months to be more precise. You are going to be father Giac."

Giacomo felt his jaw drop it took a few moments for what she had told him to sink in, but when it had, Giacomo beamed in delight.

Before Astra knew what was happening, she was pulled out of her chair and off of her feet as Giacomo spun her around, laughing in delight. Astra let out a startled squeal before laughing "Giac, put me down you silly adorable man."

Giacomo placed her back on her feet and gently kissed her on the mouth before moaning as if in pain. He commented at Astra's worried looked "we've got to tell the others. Your father will most likely be thrilled. Rocco will most likely tease me mercilessly."

He added with a scowl "then there is your prat of a brother conniving knob, and finally Henriette. You are not the only one who has been receiving a less then warm reception from her of late. And yes I agree I also feel it has more to do with then just her pregnancy."

Astra sighed "alright then. I'll call the family together for a meeting so we can inform them of our impending parent hood. And you can go and tell Rocco, so he can start with that merciless teasing."

She smirked at the mock and playfully glare he shot her. She chuckled when he pouted before sighing mock pained before kissing her playfully on the nose.

Their relationship had changed. It was better and far more comfortable and enjoyable. They were now best friends with extra pleasurable benefits, which suited them both just fine.

Giacomo sighed as he found Rocco hanging around the gardens talking to the gardener. Astra was right; Rocco would not waste a moment to tease him over his impending father hood.

Rocco looked up when Giacomo came into view. He nodded to the gardener and made his way over to Giacomo. He reached Giacomo and continued to walk beside Giacomo.

He asked "so how is Astra? What did the Doctor find the matter with her? And did you find out why Henriette is being a cold bitch of late, besides the obvious, her being five months pregnant with Grimani's kid?"

Giacomo grinned and replied "well, Rocco firstly. Astra found out she is with child, three months to be precise, meaning I'm going to be a father."

Rocco's eyes widened before he chuckled and patted Giacomo on the back and congratulated him. "Congratulations Giac, I'm happy for you. Finally the infamous Casanova line is being continued."

Suddenly Rocco began laughing. Giacomo frowned and asked "what on Earth is so amusing Rocco?" Rocco sniggered and wiped away a tear of mirth from his eye before replying.

"You do realise that yours and Astra's first born was conceived in the library, the family Grimani library at that. Today is like three months to the day that you and the Mrs's., decided to get down and wild in the library."

It was soon Giacomo's turn to start laughing. He and Rocco laughed out aloud as they walked along. Giacomo couldn't believe it, a Casanova conceived in a library of all places to be conceived.

Soon both men had calmed down to the occasional chuckle. Rocco asked "and what about Henriette? What changed the usually pleasant if not quite Henriette into the ice queen?"

Giacomo scowled and snarled "Rocco, she bloody compared Astra to a common whore. She is fucking jealous of Astra, jealous of the fact it was Astra who I was pounding into over that table in that library."

He spat "if anyone has the right to be jealous or angry then it is Astra. Astra has been nothing but polite to Henriette considering the whole situation."

Rocco frowned "what the hell? It's not like you and Astra went out of your way to rub your sex life and marriage in her face. How the hell were you supposed to know she would end up hearing you?"

Giacomo hissed "bloody hell, it's not like I enjoy or go out of my way to rub mine and Astra's marriage and sex life in her face. It is not my damn fault she married that knob Grimani. She insisted upon putting her own family before her own happiness. Now she must deal with her decisions."

He added "she is now permanently tied to him until either he or she dies. She is pregnant with his child. If she ever committed adultery or even attempted to leave him he would cause trouble for both her and her family. She and her family now belong to Grimani and there is nothing she can do about it."

Giacomo sighed "if Grimani wasn't such a bastard and had me put in prison I would have never had to have married Astra and Henriette would be my wife and carrying my child. But as it is, things don't tend to work out how we want or plan them. It is done weather any of us like it is neither here nor there."

Later that afternoon found him and Astra sitting side by side as the senior Grimani and Junior Grimani along with Henriette sat and waited for him and Astra to reveal their news.

The senior Grimani spoke up breaking awkward silence. "Astra dear, what is it you and that fine son in law of mine have to tell me and the rest of the family? What did the Doctor say was wrong with you I hope it is nothing serious. It was hard enough losing your mother?"

Astra sighed "no father I promise and assure you it is nothing that is deadly and it likely to kill me. The Doctor revealed to me that I am with child, three months gone to be precise."

She smiled slightly "you are going to be a grandfather." She then turned to her bother and Henriette "and you two are going to get your first niece or nephew."

Grimani smiled slightly, having to hide the wide smile over the fact Casanova and his wife were well and truly out of each others grasps. If the marriage wasn't enough, the fact both his Sister and Henriette were pregnant definitely sealed the deal.

"Congratulations both of you. I'm honoured and look forward to his or her birth. I look forward to meeting my new niece or nephew." That was partly true just because part of the Childs genes were to be Casanova. The other half would be Grimani.

Henriette forced a smile, even though she was screaming inside. It was now even more official and set practically in stone. She and Giacomo would never be ever again. As much as it pained her, she knew she had to let go. She would always love him. But he was no longer hers.

Henriette amazingly well kept her voice clear and even. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you both." And it was the truth she was hurting, but still she was in some strange way or other happy for them.

If she could not have complete and true happiness she was hardly about to begrudge anyone else, if they could hold even the smallest amount of happiness.

Giacomo and Henriette exchanged a brief glance. Brief but so much was conveyed in that one brief glance, love, anguish, resignation, defeat, and a form of goodbye.

They now both had a responsibility to fore fill, a responsibility to their husband and wife but above all to their unborn children, Children that would be related, but not as siblings, but as cousins.

Astra felt terrible, regardless of how Henriette had been towards her of late. She did not hold it against her. She gave Henriette a sincerely sympathetic and apologetic look.

Henriette saw the genuinely sympathetic and apologetic look Astra shot her. She was yet again blown away by this one woman's generosity and compassion. She was like none other Henriette had ever encountered until she met Astra Cherise Grimani, now Casanova.


	11. Eleven

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own the rights to Casanova. Nor do I own the characters. It belongs to Russell T Davis. I am just borrowing them. I do own the plot and the original characters.**

Casanova: Marriage of convenience, or is it?

Four months later Henriette was due to give birth. She had discovered around her forth month that she was expecting twins, when the Doctor had noticed she was bigger then she should have been if it had only been a single baby she was carrying.

Henriette had been sitting in the library talking to a seven month pregnant Astra. They had been discussing baby names when Henriette had felt a sharp pain shoot across her lower stomach. At first she just thought it were the babies kicking like they were constantly known to do.

But after this happened a second time and a third and a fourth time over a four hour period; she began to wonder if she were in fact in labour.

She told Astra what was happening. Astra suggested they call out the Doctor as it did not seem like a case of the cramps that she was experiencing.

So the Doctor had been called for. Half an hour later it was confirmed that Henriette had indeed gone into labour. The Doctor confirmed the babies should make their arrival into the world by the end of the evening.

And sure enough after eight and a half hours of labour Henriette's water broke, so with the help of Astra and several maids, Henriette was prepared to give birth to the next Generation of Grimani's.

The maid encouraged her "come madam push, you are doing wonderfully. One more extra hard push and the head of the first baby will be free. Now push."

Henriette screamed as she bore down hard, huffing and panting as she breathed in and out deeply. She whimpered as she lay back after the contraction died down.

She only had a mere seconds pause before another contraction racked her frame. She leaned forward and shirked as she pushed down hard. The maid exclaimed "oh well done madam I can see a head with a light layer of blond hair."

Henriette bit her lower lip as the maid told her push once more. Henriette gritted her teeth as she pushed down harder and harder. Moments later the shoulders passed through.

Henriette took a moment's break before she was hit with yet again another contraction. She screamed once more as she pushed and panted heavily.

Henriette grimaced as she felt an unpleasant and moist burning feeling as she felt the first of her children slip completely out of her. She beamed as she heard the hiccupping cries of her first born.

Another maid came forward as another cut the umbilical cord separating the little child from its mother. The maid beamed and happily announced "it's a boy madam, you have a son."

The maid passed the little boy to another maid to take him to be cleaned up and so the Doctor could examine it to make sure he was healthy.

Henriette did not have time revel in the birth of her son, as she was soon overcome with more contractions. Obviously his twin wanted out.

Henriette yelled at the top of her lungs as she pushed down hard. Thankfully now that the first was born the second baby would come quicker and easier.

Henriette grunted as the maid informed her she could see a little head full of dark hair like her own. A few moments later Henriette threw her head back and bellowed in agony her screams could be heard from on the other side of the door and down the hall way.

The shoulders were finally free, one more push and the second of the Grimani twins would be born. Henriette howled in agony as she pushed down hard, to the point she feared she might split in two.

She grimaced as she felt the same uncomfortable burning and moist feeling she experienced with the delivery of her son. She sighed in relief and stifled a sob as she heard a second set of hiccupping cries.

The maid cut the umbilical cord separating the second and final twin from its mother. The maid beamed and informed Henriette as she passed the second baby to be cleaned and checked over.

"Congratulations madam, you have a beautiful baby girl, you have a daughter." Henriette beamed in delight and cried as she lay back against the pillows and finally relaxed. The maid then told her "now I need you to push one last time to get rid of the after birth, then it will be all over."

Henriette nodded before grunting and pushing. She grimaced in disgust as she felt something very moist slip from her. The maid exclaimed "there that's it. It's over; well done madam you did splendidly."

Henriette sighed and finally lay back and relax as she thought about the fact she now had a beautiful son and daughter. She loved them already and she was still yet to hold them.

As if someone read her mind. One of the maids returned with her son wrapped in a soft and fluffy pale blue blanket. She carefully placed the tiny boy in his mother's arms.

Henriette cooed in delight as she took in the sight of his sweet and tiny face she melted. He was beautiful, and he was all hers. She looked up and smiled when the same maid returned with her daughter wrapped up all snug in a pale pick and fluffy blanket.

She beamed when maid placed the little girl in the cradle of her other arm. The little girl obviously had her features and hair. Whilst the little boy had Grimani hair and his feature were a mixture of both of his parents, but Grimani's features were the more prominent.

Astra eyed her nephew and niece and melted at the sight of the tiny faces. She gazed down at them with a soft look upon on her beautiful features.

Henriette noticed the look on her face and smiled knowingly to her self. She knew at that moment there and then that her son and daughter would be spoilt rot by their aunty. And above all Astra was going to make a wonderful mother. Henriette could see the maternal instincts shining out of her.

Astra sighed and asked "be honest with me is it as tortuous and hideous as it looked?" Henriette sighed and asked "honestly?" Astra nodded.

Henriette grimaced "its worse trust me. I don't envy you in the least. It pure torture" she revealed with a grimace of remembrance and sympathy for Astra who had gone more then a little green.

Astra shuddered and said "ok. I'm going to go and retrieve my idiot of a brother, its time he met his son and daughter. Have you decided on what your going call them yet?"

Henriette nodded and replied "yes he should be here now to meet his children. And yes I have decided I just need to see if your brother approves." Astra nodded and went to retrieve her brother.

A few minutes later Grimani entered on his own, he instantly noticed the twins and felt a surge of love for the little beings he and Henriette had created. They had not been created in the act of love but both parents without a doubt loved the little boy and girl.

Henriette asked "would you like to hold your son and daughter?" Grimani sat on the edge of the bed and accepted both little ones, one on each arm. He gazed down at them with a soft look of love upon his handsome face.

Henriette had never seen such a soft and loving look upon his face before. It both intrigued her and in the smallest of way warmed her, weather he was good husband was beside the point, he was going to make a wonderful father she did not doubt it.

She commented "we need to choose names for them. There are four names I like, two of them are male names and two are female names. I need you to help me to decide."

Grimani asked "what are they?" Henriette replied "I like the names Bellatrix, Cira and Nico, Bryant." Grimani nodded "I approve of all of them, which makes it difficult to choose."

He paused before suggesting "why don't we use all four names, Bellatrix Cira Grimani, Bella for short and Nico Bryant Grimani. What do you think?"

Henriette nodded "I like it. Then I guess it is settled then. Shall we call the others in to see the babies?" Grimani reluctantly agreed.

After Grimani had summoned a maid. Five minutes later Astra, Giacomo and the senior Grimani entered the room. Henriette spoke up "everyone I would like to introduce you to Nico Bryant Grimani and Bellatrix Cira Grimani, Bella for short."

Giacomo eyed the little boy and girl and felt a brief stab of pain and jealousy. But that was soon squashed when he eyed Astra's prominent stomach. He felt a warm feeling settle inside of him, as he imagined what his and Astra little buddle combined of both of them would look like.

Everyone saw the pained looked on Giacomo's face but watched as it instantly melted into a soft and warm content expression as he eyed Astra's very pregnant figure.

Grimani nodded his head in approval. He was by no means a fan of his brother in law, but even he could tell Casanova wanted that unborn child, the expression on his face made that very clear.


	12. Twelve

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own the rights to Casanova. Nor do I own the characters. It belongs to Russell T Davis. I am just borrowing them. I do own the plot and the original characters.**

Casanova: Marriage of convenience, or is it?

Astra groaned as she clutched her spine, it was throbbing like crazy. She was nine months pregnant and due to go into labour at any given time, it was only a matter of waiting.

She sighed as she lay back against the pillows of hers and Giacomo's bed. She was bed ridden until she had the baby. The Doctor insisted seeing as this was her first pregnancy and she was only eighteen, still so young.

Giacomo kept her company by lying on his side of the bed gently caressing her large and rounded stomach as she read the Twelfth night; yet again the wondrous and inspiring work of William Shakespeare.

Giacomo sighed content as he felt his son or daughter kick against his hand as he caressed Astra's stomach. Astra groaned when the baby kicked again.

Giacomo commented "he or she sure is active tonight. If only he or she could be active in the sense that he or she was ready to grace us with his or her presence already,"

An hour later Giacomo had fallen a sleep. He was abruptly woken with someone desperately shaking him. He opened his eyes groggily. He was met with the sight of his terrified wife, who had a pained expression on her face.

She gasped "Giac I think its time." Giacomo froze before quickly nodding and scrambled off the bed and went to summon a maid. Ten minutes later Giacomo informed the maid to keep and eye on his wife whilst he summoned the Doctor and the rest of the family.

Giacomo quickly found the senior Grimani in his study. He looked up when Giacomo entered. He asked "is everything alright, are Astra and the baby ok?"

Giacomo replied "I need for you to send for the Doctor. Astra is experiencing some pain. We need the Doctor to confirm weather she has gone into labour or not."

The Senior Grimani's eyes widened before he nodded and went about summoning for the family Doctor. Giacomo then went and looked for his asshole brother in law and his sister in law who puts up with said asshole as a husband.

He found Henriette in the nursery attending to the twins. Giacomo asked her "Henriette will you please go and inform your asshole of a husband that his sister might be in labour and could he possibly find the time to stay on the estate grounds?"

Henriette cringed at the edge to Giacomo's voice. She knew Giacomo was going to eternally detest her husband. Not that she could blame him, seeing as he did make an art out of pushing Giacomo's buttons.

Half an hour later the Doctor arrived and Giacomo was made to wait outside his bed chamber along with Henriette and the two Grimani men and the well needed company and support of Rocco.

Grimani noticed how unnaturally calm his brother in law was being he could not help but push Giacomo's buttons, hopping to get a raise of a different kind out of his brother in law.

"You're being awfully calm Casanova" Grimani drawled in his usual annoying and grating tone. He continued on "I'd go as far as to say unnaturally so."

He added "or are you just in capable of showing any other emotions besides lust? Or is just that you could care less that your wife could possibly be in labour with the first of the new Casanova bloodline?"

Giacomo clenched his teeth and took a deep breath mentally willing him self not to lose it. Just because he was not going to lose it, did not mean he could not get in a dig of his own, always one to enjoy getting one over the smug Grimani junior.

Giacomo commented archly without even turning to face his smug looking brother in law. "Oh do grow up Grimani and go and shove your head back up your arse, where it's been hibernating ever since I've known you."

He added dryly "you really are a tedious pain in the arse do you know this Grimani? Of course you do. Why else would you insist upon being an arrogant and pompous knob?"

He went on with a slight edge of steel and a clear warning entering his voice "what good would I be to either my wife or our unborn child if I were to panic and lose it. I remaining calm, it is for the best, doing other wise isn't going to change a damned thing."

He finally concluded with a noticeable icy edge to his voice "word of advice Grimani. I highly suggest you mind your own business and keep you're overly large aristocratic nose out of my business and take care of your own and your wife and children."

Grimani spluttered "how dare you? She is my youngest and only sister. Who the hell are you to tell me what is and is not my business Casanova?" Grimani looked livid.

Giacomo finally turned on his heel, his blue eyes flashed dangerously with a glint in them that made Grimani nervous. Giacomo replied, his voice a deadly calm drawl, which was even more dangerous and terrifying then if he lost his temper and raised his voice.

"She is my wife and soon to be the mother of my child. I have more say as her husband and the father of her child then you do Grimani. So I'll tell you again, mind your fucking god damned business and allow me to do my duty and you can do your own."

And with one last cold and hard glance at his gob smacked but clearly seething brother in law, he turned back around and stood straight a head.

Rocco thought with amusement and more then a little pride that Giacomo was his employer but above else his best friend. **'One Casanova and Nil Grimani'**


	13. Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own the rights to Casanova. Nor do I own the characters. It belongs to Russell T Davis. I am just borrowing them. I do own the plot and the original characters.**

Casanova: Marriage of convenience, or is it?

Fifteen minutes had past since Giacomo had wiped the floor with Grimani junior. Giacomo swore he could feel Grimani glaring holes into the back of his head.

They all suddenly looked up when the door to his bed chambers opened. The Doctor stepped out and told them "it is official Mr. Casanova your wife Mrs. Casanova is in labour."

Giacomo sighed and closed his eyes. Before asking "how long do you suppose her labour will last?" The Doctor replied "it should be no longer then what Mrs. Grimani endured, hopefully."

The Doctor added "you can go and sit with your wife until she is due to give birth, but I want no one else in there with her, she does not need the stress or to be over crowded."

Giacomo entered the bed chamber and saw Astra was lying back reading her book once more, but he could tell she was on edge, wondering when her next contraction would hit her.

He sat beside her and watched as the last maid left, so it was just the two of them lying on the bed side by side. Giacomo began to gently caress her stomach again.

Astra looked up from her book and eyed him amusedly. She asked "what is this attraction you've got with touching my stomach constantly?" She grinned at him, although her grin was clearly strained.

Giacomo continued to absentmindedly caress her stomach and commented sheepishly "I don't know. It just a habit I've developed ever since you really started to show. I guess I'll more then likely be the same if we have any more children after this one."

Giacomo stayed with her for the next nine and a half hours, only leaving briefly to use the toilet or get a drink and something to eat. Then he was back just talking to her and helping her though a contraction whenever she had one. He did not leave until the tenth hour when her water broke.

Henriette then took his place as she and the maid's helped prepare Astra to give birth finally. Astra was propped up with several pillows.

Half an hour later found Astra in the same position and situation as Henriette had been months before. Henriette grimaced in sympathy, just glad it was not her that was going though all that agony again.

Astra threw her head back and screamed as she bore down hard, panting and breathing heavily. The maid encouraged her "your doing just wonderfully, come on madam it is almost over. Now push."

Astra barely resisted the urge to glare and roll her eyes at the maid, why didn't she bloody push and see how she liked it damn it. Astra screeched as she leaned forwards and pushed hard.

Henriette caught the look Astra shot the maid even if said maid hadn't having been to busy looking between Astra's spread legs, checking the baby's progress.

Henriette had to admit, this maid was annoying. She had never been more grateful that she had a different maid help deliver Bella and Nico.

She gently wiped a damp cloth against Astra's sweat covered brow and face as Astra relaxed for a moment, before she was hit with another contraction, this one worse then the previous.

Henriette felt bad, her labour had only lasted nine hours. Astra's labour was only just drawing to an end at her eleventh hour mark. Henriette felt deep sympathy.

Astra howled in sheer agony as she pushed and pushed minute after minute. All the men including the Doctor, who were waiting outside the door, grimaced with wide eyes, as Astra cursed in a very un-lady like fashion.

**"GIACOMO CASANOVA YOU FOUL CRETIN. HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DAMN IT!"** Giacomo's eyes widened as Astra let out a piecing scream.

Grimani was in heaven. While Rocco eyed Giacomo in amusement, the Doctor and the senior Grimani looked stunned, having never heard such ranting from a lady of Astra's status.

Meanwhile Henriette and the maids were eyeing Astra with wide eyes. Henriette did not know weather to laugh, or pity Giacomo. She could tell Astra's Labour was obviously a lot more difficult then her own had been. The fact Astra was only eighteen didn't help the matter.

Astra laid back panting and grimacing with exhaustion, before she was racked with yet again another contraction. Astra had had enough, as much as she could handle and more.

The maid told her "ok. One more extra hard push and the baby's head will be free. Now push." Astra screamed as she pushed down as hard as she could, she felt like she was going to be split in two.

The maid told her to stop and exclaimed "and there it is; we have a head free. A head covered in a light layer of dark brown hair. Such a lovely shade as well."

Astra and Henriette thought at the same time "Giacomo. The baby weather it be a boy or girl, had Giacomo's dark hair. Henriette smiled and wiped Astra's brow with a damp cloth.

Henriette beamed and said "come on Astra your do so incredibly well. It seems he or she has Giac's hair." Astra sighed, she was glad that he or she had Giacomo's hair and not her own, she loved the colour of Giacomo's hair.

The maid told her to wait a moment until pushing. The maid adjusted something before she told Astra to start pushing again. Astra grunt and clenched her teeth as she bore down harder and harder.

The contraction died down for a moment before it started again. Astra bore down once again, pushing, panting and whimpering, until the baby's shoulders passed though.

Astra cried out aloud, her head was thrown back and her eyes closed tightly as she continued to push. The maid stopped her and told her to halt for a moment. She then told her to push once more.

Astra pushed down harder then ever one last time. She howled before gritting her teeth at the moist and burning feeling she received as the baby slipped completely from her.

Everyone beamed as they heard hiccupping cries that slowly started to get louder until the little one was screaming blue bloody murder. He or she sure had a fine set of lungs that was for certain.

The maid cut the umbilical cord and said "congratulations, you have a beautiful daughter. With her father's hair and your looks, I wonder whose eyes she'll have."

The maid then passed the baby to the maid to be cleaned up and to allow the Doctor to check and see if she were healthy. It was evident from her unhappy cries that she did indeed own a set of fine lungs.

The maid turned back to Astra and said "alright madam, I need you to push one final time. You need to deliver the after birth. Then I promise it will all be over."

Astra nodded before she felt a slight pressure as she pushed. There was a look of revulsion on her face as she felt the horrible moist and sticky feeling of the after birth against her tights as it left her.

Finally she could relax, it was over. She had never been more relieved. But it had been well worth it, she had no doubt of that. She and Giacomo now had their very own beautiful daughter.

Henriette and a maid helped Astra get cleaned up and two maids remade the bed with clean sheets before Astra lay back sated, although a little sore and exhausted but happy.

She beamed and felt her eyes fill with tears of joy as a maid entered with her daughter all clean and wrapped up in a pale pink fluffy blanket. You could clearly she a little arm sticking out of the blanket, waving about.

Astra beamed as the little girl was placed carefully in her arms. Astra gazed down at the now silent baby. She lovingly caressed the soft skin of her daughter's cheek.

Henriette smiled and said "she beautiful. She looks just like you only with Giacomo's hair. I wonder if she will get his eyes too. It would be such a stunning combination, your face with Giac's hair and eyes; she even has his skin tone."

Astra beamed "I'm glad. She'll be a heart breaker like her father when she's is older and all grown up." Henriette said "I'll go and get Giac. It's time he met his daughter. I'll also tell the rest of the family."

Astra nodded and smiled gratefully. She clearly looked exhausted but blissfully happy. Henriette eyed the little girl one last time with a gentle smile before exiting the room.


	14. Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own the rights to Casanova. Nor do I own the characters. It belongs to Russell T Davis. I am just borrowing them. I do own the plot and the original characters.**

Casanova: Marriage of convenience, or is it?

Giacomo entered the room. He was instantly drawn towards the small and soft pink buddle in his wife's arms. He heard the sound of the baby's coos. He slowly walked over to the bed and smiled nervously when Astra looked at him with a small and exhausted smile.

Giacomo carefully sat on his side of the bed and looked down at the little face of his daughter. He grinned ruefully when he spotted the small tuff of dark brown hair on the baby's head.

Giacomo looked at his wife then back at his daughter then his wife. Giacomo felt a new feeling towards Astra bubble up to the surface inside of him; he had no idea what it was. Only that It was powerful and overwhelming.

Astra spoke softly with an exhausted edge to her voice "Giacomo I would like you to meet your daughter. Would you like to hold her?" Giacomo was stunned. He had a daughter.

Giacomo nodded nervously as Astra carefully placed the baby in Giacomo's arms, showing him how to hold the little fragile girl. She winced slightly with each movement.

Giacomo noticed this and asked "are you ok?" Astra waved him off. "Yes I'm fine just a little sore from giving birth as was expected. I after all did squeeze something out of an opening far too small Giac, there was a lot of stretching."

Giacomo flushed with a grimace making Astra smirk. He finally looked closely at his daughter and melted when she gripped the finger he had been using to gently play with her ever so tiny fingers.

He smiled "ah, she has your features right down to your nose and your mouth Astra." Astra added "yes but she has your hair I'm hopping she'll have your eyes too. I'm just waiting for the time she will open her eyes and I'll find eyes the same colour as yours staring right back at me."

Giacomo nodded "so if you get your way it seems our daughters features are replica of yours only with my hair and eyes, instead of your blond locks and your lovely warm brown eyes."

Astra smiled. Giacomo returned her smile as he leaned forwards and placed a gentle but loving and lingering kiss on her lips. He did not realise exactly how much loving and lingering had been behind that kiss. But Astra had. She decided not to say anything.

Giacomo asked "so what are we going to name her. One so beautiful should have an equally beautiful name" he added "I like the name Jocelin." Astra nodded "yes, it is very pretty. I also like Felicite."

Giacomo nodded in approval and asked "how about Jocelin Felicite?" Astra thought for a moment before nodding and replying "yes I like it. It's prefect. She now has a name, Jocelin Felicite Casanova."

Giacomo had a look of awe and love on his face as he caressed the baby soft skin of Jocelin's little round cheek. Jocelin shifted slightly, unknowingly leaning into her father's gentle and delicate touch. Giacomo, he was terrified of breaking the little and fragile baby female Casanova.

Astra commented clearly in awe "I never knew something so tiny and precious could be so beautiful. She is less then half an hour old, and already I cannot help but love her."

Giacomo nodded "I know the feeling. It's so overwhelming how I can whole heartedly and unselfishly love something so fragile in such a very short time. It's a little terrifying."

Giacomo leaned forwards, placing a gentle kiss on her tiny button nose. Giacomo melted when her little button nose twitched and she cooed, as the brush of his lips tickled her.

Astra fell in love with the sight the pair made, father and daughter. She watched as they bonded a bond that would become stronger and deeper as the years went by. Astra knew she would be a true daddy's girl.

Giacomo gently placed Jocelin back in her mother's arms and told his wife he would return in a moment. That he would allow her to nurse Jocelin before returning.

Giacomo left the room he was met by his father and brother in law along with Rocco and Henriette. Giacomo smiled "you can all come in a see how Astra and Jocelin are doing, but only for a few moments she is exhausted."

Grimani asked "Jocelin?" Giacomo replied "yes, mine and Astra's daughter, Jocelin Felicite Casanova. Astra is currently nursing Jocelin. She should be finished in a few moments then you can go in and see the baby."

Rocco stepped forward and clapped Giacomo on the back and commented "congratulations Giac. I can see it now; Jocelin will be the apple of her father's eye, a true and proper daddy's girl."

Giacomo added "thanks Rocco. God Rocco she's beautiful and ever so tiny. It's kind of terrifying knowing I helped create such a precious little person. But it's also the most wonderful feeling."

Grimani commented "I presume my niece looks like her mother, blond hair brown eyes." Giacomo commented with a raised eye brow. "Terribly sorry to disappoint you Grimani, but she only has her mothers facial features, where as she has my hair. And Astra is hopping for my eyes, whilst I'm hopping for hers instead."

Grimani looked like he had swallowed a lemon. The senior Grimani quickly added before his son put his foot in his mouth yet again. "Good, I'm glad. It is only right dear little Jocelin should be a combination of both of her parents."

He added "don't forget son, Bella looks like and has Henriette's hair. It's only your eyes she inherited. Nico on the other hand is a replica of you but with Henriette's eyes."

He nodded and concluded "change is good my son. Now the Grimani line will consist of not only blond but now also darker hair. Yes my son change and difference is good."

He turned to Giacomo "I'm relieved son, that my granddaughter has inherited her mother's looks, meaning she will continue on with Ara's, her grandmothers features. I couldn't be more thrilled."

Giacomo smiled sadly. He could just imagine Astra being dead like her mother. And to Giacomo's surprise he felt painfully ill at the thought of Astra not being alive.

He could not explain it. But when he thought of the same thing happening to Henriette, the same heart restricting dread never came. This worried Giacomo, he felt like he was somehow betraying Henriette he did not understand.

Rocco noticed the pained frown on Giacomo's face. He asked "are you alright Giac, you look ill, you've gone awfully pale?" Giacomo shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose and replied "it's nothing I just thought of something that didn't sit well with me in the least. In fact I find the mere notion of what I just thought of occurring, truly terrifying."

Rocco raised an eyebrow at this. Giacomo waved him off and said "I'll tell you later. But right now I think its time you all met the new addition to the family."

Rocco could tell Giacomo was deeply troubled, as he led him and the others inside of the bedchambers. They walked in to see Astra lying back with Jocelin resting on her chest, now having finished nursing her.

Astra looked as if she could nod off at a moments notice she looked completely shattered. Obviously giving birth for the first time had taken it out of her.

Giacomo noticed Jocelin was no longer just wrapped in a blanket. She was dressed in the tiniest white night gown Giacomo had ever seen. He thought she looked lovely.

Astra commented "after I'd finished nursing Jocelin, one of the maids returned and dressed her in this night gown. She was getting cold in just being wrapped in a blanket."

Giacomo slowly walked towards the bed and accepted his daughter from Astra. He gently cradled her in his arms. He gazed lovingly down at the tiny sleeping baby girl.

He slowly walked towards the senior Grimani and asked quietly so as not to wake the sleeping girl "would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Bryant nodded. He held out his arms as Giacomo carefully and gently settled the little girl in her grandfather's arms.

Everyone watched as the older man melted when the little girl yawned. Before shifting slightly then settling in her grandfathers arms, as if you could sense she was save and always would be.

Giacomo said "oh and by the way Astra was wondering, and I happen to agree with her on this. Would you Rocco like to be Jocelin's godfather?" Rocco was stunned and asked "are you serious?"

Astra smiled "of course. I couldn't think of anyone else better for the important role as her godfather. So what do you say? Would you like take on that role Rocco?"

Rocco was stunned beyond belief. He managed to reply, his amazement and disbelief evident "of course, I'd been honoured; it's just come as a shock that you would ask me to take on that role to Jocelin."

Giacomo said "I don't see why not. You'll make a great godfather. I and Astra couldn't think of a better person for the role as her godfather."

Henriette nodded in approval. She had always liked Rocco. He managed to keep Giacomo out of trouble these days, of course with the team work help of Astra. Rocco and Astra were practically the best of friends; they loved ganging up on Giacomo.


End file.
